


Arsenic Addicts

by blackblooddoomwolf



Series: Write Your Crimes On my Skin [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Alternate Universe - Psychopaths, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, BAMF Lance (Voltron), BDSM, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Shiro (Voltron), Blood and Gore, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Cock Cages, Collars, Consensual Underage Sex, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Dark, Dark Keith (Voltron), Dark Lance (Voltron), Dark Shiro (Voltron), Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dirty Talk, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Dom/sub, Everyone Is Unstable, Face-Sitting, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gender Dysphoria, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Insecure Keith (Voltron), Japanese Shiro (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Korean Keith (Voltron), M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Murder, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pet Play, Prostitute Lance (Voltron), Prostitution, Psychopath Lance (Voltron), Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Psychopaths In Love, Puppy Play, Serial Killer Keith (Voltron), Shiro (Voltron) Has DID - Dissociative Identity Disorder, Smoking, Sociopath Keith (Voltron), Soulmate-Writing, Squirting, Strap-Ons, Switch Lance (Voltron), Switch Shiro (Voltron), Top Keith (Voltron), Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Verbal Humiliation, dom space, mentioned gun kink, sub space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 23:06:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17010888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackblooddoomwolf/pseuds/blackblooddoomwolf
Summary: Lance, Keith, and Shiro have been dating for three months and the infamous Marmora serial killer has seemingly dropped off the map.Why has Keith suddenly given up killing?Is he having second thoughts now that he's found his soulmates? Or is there something much larger going on?Direct Sequel to Dammed If We Aren't Happy





	Arsenic Addicts

**Author's Note:**

> I LIVE! 
> 
> I'd like to start out by saying how sorry I am that this story took so much time to come out. This was my first semester in college and a lot of things had to take a back burner while I focused on my studies. However, this story has always been at the fore front of my mind and It's not going anywhere anytime soon. I'm hoping to have at least one more chapter of Iris out before the end of the month but I hope this nearly sixty page sequel to Dammed will hopefully make up for all the months of silence on my end. 
> 
> Some important notes!
> 
> I delve into greater depth into psychopathy, sociopath and DID in this story so there are some important things you should note.
> 
> 1) As of current research Psychopaths are believed to be incapable of love instead they develop a sort of obsession with their chosen partner. Lance discusses this somewhat in the story and the conflict this creates within himself since he can't love his partners in the same way.
> 
> 2) Gurē is Shiro's third personality and is combination of two alters he had when he was younger. This combination is called assimilation in which two personalities become one. Gurē is not a child alter but instead retains aspects of the childishness of Takashi
> 
> 3) Takashi is a child alter. Child alters are perpetually suspended at the age that the system was traumatized. 
> 
> 4) The key difference between sociopaths and psychopaths is that sociopaths can develop feelings of love and guilt but only when dealing with people who they are extremely close to like family members or in the case of this story soulmates.
> 
> Warning!
> 
> This story contains the most graphic depictions of violence of any of the stories in the series at this point in time. Please be aware of this as you read. I do not condone any of the behavior in this story.
> 
> Thank you for being patient with me! 
> 
> Enjoy~

Keith had never expected his soulmates to love him.

When the ashes had settled and the report rolled in: twenty-seven children, eight adults, and one Katherine Kogane found dead in a horrific fire that burned the orphanage to the ground. Keith kissed any chance of having loving soulmates goodbye.

But he’d been wrong. Shiro and Lance had seen what he did. Watched him slice open his victim's chest. Play with his victims' insides like some fucked up game of surgeon. And they hadn’t turned him away. They’d accepted Marmora as easily as they accepted Keith and he’d accepted them in the same way. With Lance’s work and Shiro’s multiple personalities, it hadn’t always been easy but they’d always made it work.

Still.

He’d never expected this.

“Well,” Lance stared at Keith with a wide grin, “Do you like her?”

They were in Shiro’s apartment today as it was closer to where Shiro’s construction company was working. Lance had gotten home from work about two hours before sunrise. Body dusted with a thin coat of glitter with fresh bite marks littering the slope of his neck. It was almost ten in the morning now and Keith had finally woken up. He’d tried to argue with Lance in the past about not waiting for Keith to wake up before going to bed. However, Lance had always refused to go to sleep until he’d spent some time with both of them in the morning since both Shiro and Keith were usually awake during the day unlike himself.

“Keith.” Lance whines waving a hand in front of his soulmates face, “are you ignoring me?” Lance was leaning across the kitchen island almost knocking over Keith’s coffee in his eagerness.

Keith glanced down at the picture in front of him with a frown. The picture looked like it had been taken by its subject. It was a pretty blonde girl with her hair cut into a bob. She was wearing a baby blue scarf that matched her winter hat in the picture and she’d pulled it up over her nose in the cold. Her cheeks were pink and her blue eyes were lit up with a smile that the camera couldn’t see. “...I’m not following.” Lance sighed and pushed himself off the kitchen counter.

“The girl. Do you like her? She’s cute isn’t she.” Lance turned back to the dishes he’d been working on before Keith had sat down for his morning coffee.

“I...suppose? Does Shiro know about this?”

Lance nodded as he put a plate up into a cabinet. Annoyingly, Keith noted, out of his reach. Everything in Shiro’s apartment was out of reach, especially since Lance had all but moved in before they’d met him. Damn irritatingly tall boyfriends. “Shiro helped pick her out. He’s been soulwriting you longer so I figured he probably knew your type better than I did.”

Keith frowned and studied the picture with confusion. His type? Type of what?

“So…” Lance hummed to show he was listening but didn’t turn away from his work. At this rate, the dishes were never gonna get finished. “So what’s the picture for?”

“Oh? I thought you knew.” Lance was scrubbing quite adamantly at a bowl now, “Shiro and I thought she might make a good victim for our favorite serial killer.” He wiped off the bowl and put it back up into the cabinet. Finally finished with the dishes.

Keith froze. Ah, that kind of type.

He turned to Keith then hands on his hips and frowned, “You know it’s been about two months since the three of us got together.”

Keith nodded setting the photo gingerly back onto the counter before sipping the last dredges of his now cold, gross, coffee. He had no idea where this conversation was going.

“Well. Shiro and I aren’t stupid.”

Keith grinned, “Debatable.”

Lance snorted and shot Keith the middle finger, “So, we’ve been watching the news lately and wouldn’t you know it.” Lance crossed his arms, noting the way Keith tensed at the mention of the news, “The media is calling it a miracle because the famous Marmora killer hasn’t attacked since the night we met.”

Lance sat down in the barstool next to Keith picking up the photograph to spin it between his fingers, “At first, Shiro and I thought you were just being more cautious because you didn’t want us to get mixed up in anything if you got caught.” Lance drummed the fingers of his other hand along the marble tabletop, “But, you haven’t been acting like yourself lately. Agitated. Twitchy. Grumpy even, well more so than usual. And the more I thought about it the more I realized you hadn’t had a chance to do anything. Well not that you didn’t have a chance but that there was no time when you could have done it without Shiro or I noticing. We’re constantly over at your apartment or his and even when we’re not. You always come to see me at work when we haven’t seen each other during the day.” Lance caught the photo between his thumb and forefinger and stopped his drumming. He glanced over at Keith, “Why’d you stop killing, Keith?”

Keith didn’t respond and Lance sighed, “I guessed as much.”

Keith blinked, “I didn’t even say anything.”

“I’m the youngest of five kids. I became a master of reading people before I could even speak. And if my annoying younger brother senses are right, and they always are, you.” Lance poked him in the chest, “Are worried about what Shiro and I think. I thought we’d cleared that up on the night we all met but apparently not. Shiro and I don’t care that you’re a serial killer Keith.”

“You say that.” Keith looked down at his hands, clenching and unclenching them slowly, “But, you two were terrified when you first saw me.”

“To be fair you were pointing a gun at the two of us.”

“I know.” Keith clenched his fists until his knuckles went white, “I’m sorry about that.”

“Hey,” Lance’s voice was soft again as he reached out to cover Keith’s hands with his own, “It’s okay. Neither of us were upset.”

“I was upset!” He said angrily, “You didn’t see you guys faces. How Shiro closed his eyes like he didn’t want to see what was gonna happen. The way you were shaking as you looked up at me. And I...and I.”

“And you liked it.” He stated it like it was a fact, “I get it, Keith. It’s never just about the killing when it comes to being a serial killer. You don’t need to be upset at yourself for enjoying pointing a gun at the two of us.”

“But you two were terrified! And every time I look at that fucking gun all I can think about is how scared you two looked.”

“We could change that.”

“What do you mean?”

Lance smirked at Keith, “I’m a little fucked in the head Keith.” He whispered like it was a secret, “I’m sure it wouldn’t take that long to make me get off on you pointing a gun at me.”

“Wha?”

Lance smoothed his hands up Keith’s chest, “Than the gun wouldn’t mean the same thing to you anymore. Or us for that matter.”

“Lance, do you-“ Keith swallowed hard, violet eyes nearly quickly being consumed by black, “Do you have a gun kink.”

“Nope.” Lance popped the word out with a grin, “But I’m easy enough to train. I imagine your little puppy will be even easier. It’s the perfect example of classical conditioning.” He trailed his hands down Keith’s sides and licked his lips, “How long do you think it would take to get me hard just from the smell of gun oil or from watching you point a gun at my head?” he looked up at Keith through his eyelashes, “Not as long as you think. I can promise you that.”

Keith took a deep shuddering breath. Before pushing Lance away, “I can’t ‘condition’ you two. That’s-that’s not right you’re my boyfriends.”

Lance laughed, “Keith nothing about the three of us is ‘right’. Besides it’s not that different from what we normally do Papa.” His voice was teasing clearly unperturbed by Keith’s pushback, “Besides we condition each other every day. It’s human nature. The only difference is that we’re working with sexual pleasure rather than personal pleasure. That's what most kinks are. Associating something with sexual pleasure until that very thing begins to bring you pleasure.The only difference is we’re doing it with a gun instead of something more ‘socially acceptable’.”

“Lance...I don’t want to minimize what I did.”

“Where’s the sociopath I started dating. “ Lance deadpanned and sighed when Keith flinched, “Fucking guilt, between you and Shiro I’m going to go crazy dealing with that stupid emotion. At least if we handle it my way we can make your issue more enjoyable for the three of us.” Lance sighed and rubbed his face with his hands, “Sorry, that was mean. I just can’t grasp why you feel guilty for pointing a gun at us when we’re both over it already.”

Keith frowned and turned to look at Lance as he spoke, “Lance we’ve been over this. It doesn’t matter that you two don’t blame me. That doesn’t make guilt just disappear.”

“Yes, yes I know.” He sighed, “But, still. I don’t. Ugh.” Lance clawed through his hair in frustration. “I don’t...experience guilt like you or Shiro do. And maybe that makes me emotionally stunted but I can’t really help it.” Keith was looking at him now mouth opening as if to chastise him, “Keith I know you don’t like to think it but I am emotionally stunted. I know it’s a result of my...illness. But that doesn’t just give me a free pass. Things like guilt…. I can understand the concept in theory and I have my own kind of version of guilt the same way that I have my own version of love but...but it’ll never be the real thing. So, it’s hard for me to grasp why you feel the way you do. You like killing people right? Who cares if it was almost Shiro and I. It wasn’t in the end. You didn’t kill us so why do you feel guilty about killing someone else?

“Because I scared you two! You’re one of the only people that I actually give a shit about. I don’t care what the media calls me. I didn’t care what my therapist thought. Or the ladies at the orphanage. Or my dad when he was sober enough to even remember I was there. I’m not used to caring about how others feel. I didn’t grow up learning how to deal with guilt. I’m not used to giving a shit about other people’s feelings. What if I fuck it all up and accidentally hurt someone you care about?”

“Unless you’re really trying too you’re probably not gonna hurt me. The only people I really care about are you, Hunk, and Shiro.” Lance said in such a matter of fact tone it surprised Keith, “I guess it would bother me if Pidge or Allura died as well. While they don’t belong to me the way my soulmates do. Pidge has been really helpful in the last month with getting the gang established. Which means while they aren’t mine they are important to something that does belong to me, or well I suppose it belongs to all of us. And unlike my family, Pidge has always been rather kind and accepting in their own fucked up way. And Allura was always there for me when Hunk couldn’t be so I feel a sort of responsibility for her...” Lance frowned as if trying to organize his thoughts, “Hell, the only people that you don’t personally know that I even associate with regularly is my family. And my relationship with my them is complicated at best. I’d prefer that they didn’t die but I know you’d never hurt them on purpose. Besides you’ve seen like a million pictures of them already.”Lance shook his head as if to clear his thoughts, “But that’s beside the point. As long as you can avoid killing the obvious people you shouldn’t kill. I don’t care what you do. Look, Keith,” Lance slid the photograph back in front Keith. “Shiro and I found this girl online for you. She recently finished law school and has opened her own practice in uptown Chicago. She isn’t married or dating anyone and she hasn’t made contact with her family in over three years so I doubt anyone is keeping tabs on her. She’s the perfect target for a serial killer.”

That was convenient...Keith trailed his eyes slowly over the picture. He couldn’t help but imagine what it would feel like to kill her. What she’d look like all bled out, so that her pale skin would turn white as snow, blue eyes wide and fearful like a doll as the hope of rescue drained out of her with each useless beat of her heart. He knew just where to cut too. To make sure she maintained her beauty even in death. Some bodies were just made to be corpses as if their whole existence was merely to create an illusion of peace in a casket. Those people looked picture perfect in their last moments. The Snow Whites who even in death looked beautiful enough that maybe a soulmates kiss could bring them back to life. And what agony when it didn’t. When true love outside of fairy tales just leaves broken soulbonds and twice as many caskets. What would he have done if he’d shot Lance and Shiro that night? Felt the bound between them snap like a rubber band stretched too thin. Would he have realized that it was his fault? Would he even know that he’d killed the only two people who had ever made him feel alive? Or would he have desecrated their corpses like he did so many of his victims?

Keith shoved Lance’s hand and the picture away from him, suddenly her eyes looked far too similar to the man sitting next to him, “I can’t.” The words came out strangled as he spat them through clenched teeth. Because he wanted to. God did he want to. That bloody viscera had always been the cure to his stress, his anxiety. It was the only thing that made his brain stop racing. As blood oozed between his fingers he felt whole in a way that nothing else on earth made him feel. Their cries of pain like sweet music to his ears. Their painful writhes stronger than any aphrodisiac. They’re pleas falling on deaf ears the only thing that drowned out the wicked whispers that crept into his mind. Reminding him of everything that he could have been. That he should have been. The perfect little girl that Eunice had always seen in him. The only one who ever tried to help him. The one who burned like all the others for giving up on him. For abandonin-

“Keith.” The Korean man jolted as if electrocuted as Lance spoke, “Are you okay?”

“I’d be better if you stayed the fuck out of my business!“ Keith snapped, “God it’s like you're my fucking dad leave me the hell alone. I know what I’m doing.”

“Keith, we’re just worried about you!”

“Well, I don’t need you to worry about me! I’m a grown ass man and I can make my own fucking decisions and I’m not killing that girl.”

“You know what!” Lance is seething at this point and Keith is pretty sure this is the first time he’s actually seen the younger man pissed, “Fine.” He rips the picture from his hands and tears it to pieces, “Don’t fucking kill her. But, we will find someone for you to kill. And you will get out of whatever, fucking,” he waves his arms at Keith as he struggles to find the word he wants, “rut this is.” Lance storms out of the room.

“You’re such a fucking drama queen, Lance! This doesn’t have anything to do with you!” Keith yells after him.

“Fuck you, Keith! Fuck. You.”

 

XxX

 

Shiro gets home nearly nine hours later. He’s covered in dirt his white forelock turned gray from all of the debris in the air. His arms hurt like hell and Gūre and Kuro had been badgering him all day. He’d tried to lock them out during work but that had just resulted in Kuro forcibly taking control for a few hours. Needless to say, all he really wants is to snuggle up with Keith and Lance. Maybe turn on one of the crazy action movies Keith likes to watch with the volume down super low so they don’t accidentally wake Lance up.

Keith is lying out on the couch scrolling through something on his phone with a scowl on his face. The television is on mute next to him some documentary about the ocean playing and bathing Keith in soft blue light. Just seeing him is enough to make Shiro relax. Like all the weight on his shoulders just disappeared.

Gurē flops down on the couch with a sigh. Kicking his legs up in the air behind him.

‘Welcome back to the peanut gallery, golden boy.’ Gurē ignored Kuro.

“You look like a child.”

Gurē turns his head to look up at Keith but he’s not paying any attention to him. His eyes narrowed as he reads through something on his phone.

Boring.

Gurē crawls forward into Keith’s lap ignoring the other man’s protests as he did so before snatching the phone and throwing it across the room.

‘Gurē that wasn’t very nice.’

Shiro’s chastising was overtaken by Keith’s anger, “What the fuck, Shiro!” He scowls down at the other man his eyes lighting up with purple fire, “I was doing something!”

“I’m home…” Gurē offered timidly surprised at the unusual burst of anger. Sure he was expecting to be annoyed even complain about it but not yell at him.

“Yeah, I noticed.” He said sarcasm nearly scathing.

‘Oh no’

**‘Oh fuck me’**

And then Gurē started crying. “Keith,” he drew his name out as he blubbered, “I’m so sorry.”

“Oh,” The sounds of sudden realization was so soft Gurē couldn’t even hear it. Keith then sighed, “ I’m sorry, Gurē. I didn’t mean to snap like that.”

“You hate me!”

“I don’t.”

“You do!”

“I don’t.”

“You do!”

Keith could feel his temper raising like mercury in a thermostat. He was doing this on purpose. Gurē was the most complex personality of the three that existed inside his soulmate’s head and although Keith didn’t appreciate being toyed with he forced himself to calm down. Gurē had originally been two personalities so it was completely possible that he actually believed that Keith was mad at him. Although he doubted it.

 

XxX

 

The conversation had come up after sex one night. Lance had called Shiro, Takashi. It hadn’t ended well. With the three personalities switching in and out faster than Lance or Keith could handle before finally settling on Kuro who had immediately started to frantically stutter out, “Rose” over and over again. Until Lance and Keith had banished all signs of their scene to the closet and wrapped the larger man up in their big fluffy comforter.

After nearly two hours of aftercare, Kuro had tried to explain, “Takashi doesn’t exist anymore.” He had said curled up between both his soulmates, clutching a water bottle to his chest and staring up at the ceiling, “I guess technically the Takashi you were referring to would have been your original soulmate before we split but to us, the name actually means something else entirely.”

He had sighed then and closed his eyes as if holding a conversation with himself. Which perhaps...he was.

“Originally there were four of us after...the incident: Shiro, myself, Takashi, and Nashi. None of us are particularly sure who came first. Our father tends to believe that Takashi was first and Shiro seems to believe that I was first but neither seems to add up for me personally. I tend to believe that Nashi was first.” He had stated, “Gurē came later, probably around the time we hit puberty, and was the combination of both Takashi and Nashi into one personality.”

“Takashi at first seemed to be our original personality. He had no recollection of the event that caused the three of us to split and his personality didn’t change the way the rest of ours did. But as we got older he just...didn’t. He was a child permanently, didn’t mature, always a little selfish, quick to cry, liked toy trucks and was obsessed with space.” Kuro had sighed and had almost seemed sad, “He didn’t work well with the rest of us. It wasn’t his fault really but he couldn’t take charge as much anymore. He couldn’t be in command for too long without potentially putting the whole system in a dangerous situation either mentally or physically and well he was a fucking brat.” Kuro had laughed but Keith could tell it hadn’t been wholehearted.

Lance had interrupted then as Kuro seemed to get lost in his own head, “And Nashi? What was he like?”

“Nashi was...weird to say the least. He was essentially a robot. Scared Takashi half to death all the time.  Nashi and I were the only two personalities who could remember what happened that night. It seemed fitting almost. The robot and the protector could remember but the baby and the golden boy couldn’t. Nashi mostly talked in therapy when he was prompted to. Other times he would take over and just...stare at nothing for hours. He was smart. Smarter than me for sure and probably smarter that Shiro too. He aged too. Or maybe he was older far older than the rest of us. He always seemed to latch on to social cues faster than the rest of us and was the first one of us to abandon toys and start reading more complex material. He was also extremely impressionable. Not in the way that Takashi was but...he seemed to just latch on to certain people and he would do anything to please them. It was weird and kind of creepy at times and definitely would have gotten us into trouble if I didn’t do a lot of policing on the people he became attached too. But that’s also why I think he was the original. All of his personality stripped away into me, Shiro and Takashi but still just a kid who wanted to please people.”

Kuro had at some point started crying. Though when prompted he didn’t seem to know why. “Gurē and Shiro won’t remember this conversation. I put them to sleep in order to seize control earlier and stop us all from freaking the fuck out. But, maybe some part of Nashi or well Gurē now knows I was talking about them. Maybe he’s crying because I’m right.” Kuro had shrugged, “I don’t know, but that’s why Gurē can be so strange at times. He’s childish but I guarantee he’s way smarter than we give him credit for and he’s not a kid like Takashi was. Nashi and Takashi assimilated because they ended up being a hindrance to the system as a whole as we got older. Takeshi couldn’t be trusted to take care of us by himself because he didn’t have the understanding of the adult we were rapidly becoming. And Nashi’s sole job was to be able to explain what had happened to us to adults such as therapists and our father but as we got older that became less necessary and a task that I could now handle as I was emotionally mature enough to handle it. At that point, he just made it harder for the system to blend in. In the end, both Takashi and Nashi seemed to realize that and chose to assimilate. And then Gurē was born.”

Kuro shook his head slowly, “I got off topic. Basically, the point is to the three of us Takashi is actually someone else entirely. So, when you called out to him it sort of...panicked the three of us because it was kinda like hearing the name of a dead relative.”

“So not sexy.” Keith had grumbled to which Lance had promptly smacked him.

Kuro had just laughed though, “Yeah, not really sexy at all.”

 

XxX

 

“Even after all that you go right back to ignoring me.” Keith blinked in surprise but was completely unsurprised to see that Gurē was pouting at him.

“So they were crocodile tears.”

Gurē’s eyes widened before narrowing again, “Not initially.” He huffed sitting up and crossing his arms like a child.

Keith sighed and rubbed his eyes, “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have snapped at you anyway.”

“...Why?” Gurē’s question was soft as he looked down and played with his fingers. When Keith let out a noise of confusion though he looked up still not quite looking him in the eyes, “Why are you so angry?”

“Had a fight with Lance.”

“Oh.” Gurē frowned, “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have been a brat.”

Keith sighed and pulled Gurē down to lay on top of him, “Your fine. It happens.”

“What was your fight about.” His voice was muffled against Keith’s chest.

Keith didn’t respond and Gurē huffed raising his head so his chin dug into Keith’s sternum and he could look up at him. “Was it her?” He asked knowingly, “Was she not your type?”

Keith sighed, “Even you were in on it, huh?”

“You’ve been sad recently.”

Keith frowned, “Sad? Lance just said I’ve been angry and agitated.”

Gurē looked away from him, “Lance noticed too I’m sure. He’s more observant than me. He probably just doesn’t want to bring it up. He’s probably just sad because we aren’t enough for you.”

“You are enough for me.”

“No, we’re not.” Gurē’s voice was surer now, more stubborn, “And that’s okay.” Gurē sighs, “It’s like how an artist would be sad if he wasn’t allowed to paint. He could have all the love in the world but that doesn’t make up for the things he loves to do.”

“An artist doesn’t kill people.”

Gurē frowns, “Of course not he’s an artist.”

“I didn’t mean it literally.”

“Oh.” Gurē seems to think for a moment, “Why does it matter what the artist does?”

“Because I’m fu-messed up.”

“We have three personalities.” Gurē cocks his head to the side like a puppy, “That's pretty fucked up.”

Keith nearly balks at the others words, “Where did you learn that word.”

“Oh please. I’m not a child.” Gurē rolls his eyes but at Keith’s insist look he replies, “I live with Kuro inside my head what did you expect.”

Keith sighs, “It’s not the same.”

“Would it make you feel better if we killed people to? Cause we would. For you that is. Who knows Kuro might even enjoy it.”

Keith looks disgusted, “I’d never ask you to do that.”

“We’re not asking.” Gurē sat up so he could look at the other man easier, “We’ve done it before. We can do it again if it makes you more comfortable. “

Keith sighs, “The night the three of us met for the first time.” He looks away from Gurē toward the TV where the documentary has finished and is now rolling through the credits. “Shiro looked so...disgusted with me.”

“Oh.”Gurē blinks slowly processing what the other is saying, “We can fix that.”

Keith swings his head back to look at him, “Huh?”

Gurē doesn’t respond, his eyes closed and moving quickly behind his eyelids. After several tense moments, he looks back down at him again. “Kuro is handling it.”

“Huh?”

“Shiro, shouldn’t have reacted that way.” Gurē frowns, “If we had any inkling he would have responded that way we wouldn’t of let him be in control.”

“Gurē he has a right to have reacted like that. That’s the normal way to react to finding out your soulmate is a serial killer.”

“No.” His voice is petulant with childish stubbornness.

“What do you mean no! It absolutely is.”

“We love you.” He stated as if that was an adequate answer, “We all agreed that night that it didn’t matter. Within seconds we decided that it wasn’t an issue.” He sighs, “As for Shiro’s response. It was likely before we had a chance to agree. Or it was Shiro’s moral compass which we’re working on.”

“Working on? What the hell! He can feel however he wants, about whatever he wants, whenever he wants.”

“Not as the leader of Voltron he can’t.”

“Does he not want to be part of that either. Jesus, I need to speak to Lance I knew there were gonna be issues with this plan of hi-“ Keith was cut off by Gurē kissing him.

“Shut up.”

“N-“ Gurē kissed him again.

“Gu-“ And again.

“Sto-“ Gurē shifted in Keith’s lap. Letting his hands drift down from his face and down over his sides. It’s only when his hands start to trail up under the Korean man’s shirt that he turns his head forcing the other man away.

“Stop trying to distract me!”

“We love that gang.” Gurē hisses, “You can pry it from our cold dead fingers.”

“Jesus I get it.” He grumbles

Gurē settles down after that staring blankly at Keith for a long moment. “He’s sorry by the way.”

Keith closes his eyes, “He doesn’t need to be sorry.”

There’s a long silence before Gurē finally stands up from the couch. “This isn’t going to change overnight.” He looks down at Keith with a frown, “But it will change. We’ll make sure of it.”

 

XxX

  


Keith had been on edge for a few weeks following his argument with his soulmates. As if he was constantly expecting to be ambushed by them and forced to talk about his feelings once more.

After nearly two weeks of normalcy, Keith allowed himself to relax. Maybe Shiro and Lance had finally reached some sort of understanding on the issue. He should have known that wouldn’t have been the case.

The three of them were going out on a date. They’d been planning this night for nearly two weeks now as the three of them hardly had time to spend with all of them together that wasn’t at 6:00 in the morning. Both Lance and Shiro had taken the day off and had spent the majority of the day curled up in bed with Keith just enjoying one another’s presence and talking about anything and everything the three soulmates wanted. That night though the three of them had bigger plans.

Lance had picked out the restaurant and refused to tell either Shiro or Keith anything about it. When pressured Lance merely grinned and shook his head shooing Keith back into the bedroom for what had to be the ninth time, “I said to dress nice Keith. Skinny jeans do not count as nice.”

Keith scowled, “Why does it matter anyway. It’s not like I’m trying to impress anyone.”

Lance rolled his eyes and put both hands on his hips, “Come on Keith. I dressed up for you didn’t I.” Lance had spun in a circle as if to prove his point and to his credit, Lance did look nice.

He had forgone his usual style of a long sleeve shirt, jeans and the occasional jacket for a style with a lot more skin showing. His blue sequined halter top tied around his throat leaving a band of skin between the top of the shirt and his throat that just begged for Keith to cover the area with bite marks. The shirt itself was open in the back, allowing anyone who walked behind him an unadulterated view of the lean muscles of his back and shoulders. He was wearing black slacks that hugged his hips and left a small band of caramel colored skin between his shirt and pants. He had forgone a collar given the kind of top he was wearing but kept both his combination locked bracelets on without a word of complaint to Keith about them. Oddly enough he had also forgone wearing makeup that night aside from a thin coat of mascara and had spent the majority of the night helping Shiro with his own makeup instead.

“Yeah, but I’m not willing to freeze my balls off like you are in the middle of February.” He had grumbled pulling yet another vetoed t-shirt off over his head and tossed it onto the bed.

“Babe we’re going on a date, of course, I’m gonna intentionally wear something that will make me cold.”

Keith had squinted at him in confusion, “What does that even mean.” Lance hadn’t graced him with an answer and had merely perched himself on the bed gesturing toward the closet an unspoken signal for Keith to go back to finding an outfit.

It took nearly an hour for Lance to finally be satisfied with what he was wearing. A black dress shirt paired with white suspenders attached to a matching white belt. Keith had eventually won the argument on wearing skinny jeans. Lance had given up trying to get Keith to change. “Too bad you still have that mullet though. You’d almost look hot in that outfit otherwise.” He had teased, sliding his fingers up under the bands of his suspenders and yanking the other man in closer to him.

Keith had settled himself in Lance’s lap, “You don’t seem to mind that much.” He had rolled his hips forward to grind against Lance to prove his point, smirking slightly when he noted that the taller man was hard.

Lance had licked his lips and leaned forward to whisper in his ear, “You’re right.” He grinned when the older man shuddered, “Besides,” He pressed a gentle kiss to Keith’s ear, “Long hair is more fun to pull.” He had emphasized his last words with a roll of his hips.

Keith had ducked down to Lance’s neck. Finally sinking his teeth into the strip of skin he’d been admiring for the last hour, “Careful, Kitten.” Lance had shivered as Keith dragged one of his hands from his hair, “Don’t forget whose in charge here.” He thumbed over the bracelet with purpose before grinning when Lance groaned.

The two of them were interrupted by someone clearing their throat. Shiro smiled at the two of them looking ravishing in his grey blazer and black sweater. Keith made a mental note to praise Lance for spending so long on Shiro’s eyeshadow because the brown blended into gold mixed with his usual dramatic winged liner made his molten silver eyes pop even from across the room.

Leaving the house was rapidly becoming less and less appealing.

“As much as I’d love to watch where this goes. We need to go eat now if we want to have time to show Keith his surprise tonight.”

“Surprise?” Keith didn’t have time to dig any deeper though as Lance quickly pushed Keith out of his lap.

“Shit, your right. I’m sorry for holding things up.” Lance was a ball of nervous energy as he pulled Keith out of the room. Stopping only briefly to press a kiss to Shiro’s cheek in thanks.

Luckily once they had reached the restaurant Lance had calmed down. Now the anxiety that had seemed to swarm his youngest soulmate had seemingly all but disappeared,

They were eating in a very nice restaurant that was on the top floor of what seemed to be a fancy hotel that overlooked the city. Shiro has nervously asked Lance at one point how they were going to afford it but Lance had merely laughed.

“How much do you boys think I make at The Castle?” Shiro and Keith had gone red and at the question and in Shiro’s case turned into a babbling mess.

“I w-wasn’t trying to imply you were cheap Lance!”

Lance had laughed though and playfully leaned forward to flick the larger man on the forehead, “Of course you weren’t, honey.” He smiled and swirled his wine before taking another sip. Shiro had tried to stop him from ordering alcohol when they first started dating but Lance was known for his silver tongue and somehow always ended up with a drink in hand by the end if the night, despite Shiro’s protests. Eventually, Shiro stopped trying, “Prostitution is still illegal in Illinois.” He hadn’t bothered to lower his voice at all earning them a few glares from their fellow customers, “Illegal things don’t come cheap in general.” He sat his glass back down running his finger along the edge in an almost hypnotic motion, “Alongside that, The Castle offers a service that a random street worker does not.” Lance smiled the same razortooth smile he always got when he spoke about money, “Our clients come to the castle for the guarantee of a good, clean and secure time. Knowing you can frequent an establishment with no evidence you had ever been there is really alluring to clients.” The way Lance starred the two of them down mimicked the way he spoke to new gang members. Although it couldn’t really be called a gang yet with how small they were, “When I said you two didn’t need jobs I meant it.” He let his gaze linger pointedly on Shiro for a long moment before he suddenly smiled, “So don’t worry about the cost. I’ve got more than enough to handle one high class meal.”

The meal was subpar in Keith’s opinion. He’d never been a fan of all the expensive shit that came with high class society. Maybe it was the street rat in him that just couldn’t process why he’d ever waste three hundred dollars on a steak when he liked the thirty buck sirloin from a restaurant chain already. But it did seem to make Lance happy at the very least. The other man would lean in every time Shiro or Keith went to take a bite cerulean eyes sparkling with excitement. So Keith tried his best to enjoy the food for what it was and it was fantastic even if the portion sizes were snobbishly small for their price point. It almost felt worse knowing that he only got to eat this because his boyfriend sold his body for it even if Lance had constantly reassured his soulmates that he loved his job it still felt...wrong. One day he’d make sure the three of them made enough money that Lance wouldn’t have to work anymore. Where the three of them could go to places like this every night if they wanted. Not because he liked it. But because of the way Lance looked when he got to see them enjoying something the three of them had never thought they’d be able to experience when they had been younger.

The date had ended with Lance ordering the biggest piece of chocolate cake on the menu, even though Keith knew they had Creme Brûlée which was Lance’s personal favorite, and shoved the whole thing over to Shiro.

“Lance? What’s this for?”

Lance had grown oddly embarrassed at that and ducked his head, “I remembered Gurē saying it was his favorite.”

Shiro had gaped at the other for a moment before his face broke into the largest grin he could muster, “Thanks, Lance.” And it was definitely Gurē who descended on the cake like a man starving.

Over all Keith would consider it a successful date. As the three of them waiting outside in the February night chill. Lance loudly complaining about how cold he was until Shiro handed him his suit jacket which easily swamped his thin form. Keith couldn’t help the way his eyes immediately honed in on the thin braided leather wrapped around Shiro’s throat now revealed without his jacket. Unlike Lance, Shiro was extremely attached to his collars and if it wasn’t for his job Keith was positive he’d prefer to wear his thicker and more obviously tagged one everywhere he went. He couldn’t get away with it either as a construction worker or as a gang leader. To compromise Keith had gotten him his braided choker which could easily pass for simple male jewelry. Keith was pulled from his thoughts when Shiro lurched forward to hail the three of them a passing taxi.

The three of them climb in but Lance urges Keith into the middle instead of taking his usual seat between them. At Keith’s questioning glance Lance grins, “It’s time for your surprise babe. Shiro and I put a lot of effort into this in the last couple weeks so we hope you like it.” Shiro leans forward and rattles of an address Keith doesn’t recognize to the cab driver and without looking moves to rest his hand on the back of Keith’s neck.

‘Don’t worry’, the gesture seemed to say. ‘We’ve got you’. Keith slumped back into Shiro’s side when the Taxi began to move, ”Where are we going?” He looked up at Shiro but the older man didn’t answer just grinned and winked at him.

Keith huffed but didn’t ask anymore questions reaching out demandingly for Lance’s hand and pulling it into his lap so he could play with his long fingers.

They ride took around twenty minutes. The trio didn’t speak and just enjoyed the soft silence they found themselves in. At one point Keith thought he may have drifted off because the next thing he knew the three of them were exiting the car in front of a club lit with neon yellow and blue light. There was a long line leading out the door and down the street for what looked like a block. Keith groaned. It would take the three of them forever to get inside and Keith didn’t even like clubs. What the hell had his soulmates been thinking?

Shiro pressed his hand onto the center of Keith’s back. Guiding him toward the end of the line as their taxi pulled away into the night, “Come on Keith. Back of the line is this way.”

Keith grumbled but followed Lance who looked way too eager for someone who was about to spend several hours waiting in line at a club.

When they reached the end of the line however Lance just kept walking, “Uh Lance?” Keith turned to give Shiro a questioning look but he just pushed Keith forward.

“Come on. You didn’t really think your surprise was going to be a visit to a club.” Keith frowned but obediently sped up when Lance turned a corner onto a different street. They walked for god knows how long. Lance leading with a determination that left little doubt in Keith’s mind he knew where they were going it was just...rather far from where they had been dropped off. He had tried to ask Shiro but the man was completely silent on the matter although he did eventually reach out to hold his hand as they walked so Keith couldn’t find it in him to be mad about it.

Lance finally stopped, after walking for what had to be eight blocks, in a small residential area. The street was filled with small tall little houses that were typical of the Chicago suburb area. With little to no yards and plenty of sidewalk space for jogging or walking a dog. The building in particular that he’d stopped in front of was painted navy blue. With no lights lit up on the inside and a white painted mailbox that matches the white metal of the fence that surrounded the front yard. The small front yard was overgrown by a few inches and there was no car sitting near the curb.

“What are we doing here?”  Keith whispered to Lance when he reached him. He wasn’t sure why he whispered but something about the atmosphere and the coy smirk Lance shot his way made it feel necessary. As if to prove his intuition correct Lance looked back at the street in both directions as if to check for cars before promptly jumping and latching onto the side of the fence to hoist himself over into the front yard.

“What the fuck are you doing?”  He whispered angrily through the bars at his boyfriend, “Why are we trespassing? Have you forgotten that two of the three of us are technically criminals?”

Lance rolled his eyes as he landed on the other side of the fence, “Oh, shut up Keith. It’s not like it’s anything you haven’t done before.” He looked back at Shiro for help and the older man sighed.

“I know this seems crazy-“

“Crazy is kinda understating it here Shiro! People who buy houses in Chicago, even if they’re small, aren’t exactly hurting for cash. There’s gonna be some crazy security in that place rather it’s obvious from the outside or not.”

“It’s okay no one lives here. I promise. I did a lot of research looking for a good place for this. No security. I’ve even been inside a few times. It’s covered in dust and there was no reaction in over a week to the window I had to smash around back. No one is watching this place.”

Keith frowned, “Why have you two brought me here? Is this another gang thing? Cause this seems pretty damn far from our territory.”

“I promise everything will make sense once you go inside. Lance and I know you’ll feel better after your surprise. You just have to trust that we would never put you in danger. Do you trust us?”

Keith scoffed, “Of course I do...I’m just worried. I’m not the only one here at risk for more than a slap on the wrist if we get caught. Lance wouldn’t be that hard to link back to ‘The Castle’ and than both of us are locked up for years with you all alone on the outside.”

“Well, could you be worried on the other side of the fence?” Lance whispered angrily through the bars. “This place is safe from security but not from curious neighbors who decide to look out their window. So unless you want your fears to become a reality get over here.” Shiro shot his younger soulmate a glare but Lance didn’t seem to care.

That seemed to jerk Keith into action, “Yeah, yeah I’m coming over.” He clamored up the fence only pausing to glare down at Lance, “Move your fat ass out of the way.”

Lance jolted and took several steps back with a grumble that sounded suspiciously like, “Yeah, whatever you love my fat ass.”

Keith dropped down with all the grace of a cat, quickly followed by Shiro, “Okay busted window’s around the back. It was kinda tight but,” he glances over his two soulmates as if sizing them up, “You guys shouldn’t have any problem.”

“Considering your left pec is the size of my head? Yeah, I think we’ll be fine,” Lance snorts at his own joke as he quickly pads around the dark house.

“They’re not that big” Shiro mumbles to himself and Keith could imagine the cherry colored blush on his face.

Lance had paused once he reached the back and had properly located the broken window. Clearly hearing what the other man had said, “Don’t worry Shiro. They make perfect boyfriend pillows,” Before winking, at least Keith thought he winked he couldn’t see any clear features in the dark and hauled himself through the window.

Shiro made a sound not dissimilar to a dying animal and buried his face in his hands. Keith chuckled and patted Shiro reassuringly on the back before following after Lance into the house.

The house was dark, dark enough that Keith could barely make out his boyfriend silhouetted against the windows as he crept through the room. Keith felt Shiro gently rest his palm against Keith’s back to move him out of the way and felt more than saw Shiro pull himself through the window and into the room which Keith vaguely thought may have been a kitchen.

“Does anyone have a flashlight?”

As if summoned by Keith’s words there was a distinctly farmilar clicking noise before a small jet of fire appeared illuminating Lance’s face. “Shiro can you help me light all the candles.”

Shiro squeezed Keith’s shoulder before making his way across the room to Lance who quickly tossed him another lighter before the two of them went to work.

The two of them had clearly put a lot of thought into the placement of the candles as the room was slowly filled with soft flickering yellow light. Keith had been correct in assuming they’d landed in the kitchen. It was a nice little house with the kitchen and living room divided by a granite bar and the dining room sitting in a hollowed out area next to the kitchen behind the stairs. Everything in the house was covered in a thin layer of dust. The mahogany cabinets and the granite countertops being the most obvious victims. The majority of the furniture including the dining room table and the couches in the living room area were covered in a white sheet. Saving them from the inevitable layer of dust that had built up in the owner’s absence.

Lance and Shiro were busy lighting candles throughout the living room, lining the room with them as if preparing for a seance, “Are we summoning the devil. Is that my surprise?” Keith carefully navigated his way through the candles into the living room.

Lance rolled his eyes, “Been there done that wasn’t as fun as I thought it would be.”

“Did you actually summon the devil?” Shiro lit the last candle with a flick of his lighter.

“No,” Lance sounded disappointed, “That’s what made it boring.” He looks around the room seemingly satisfied with the lighting, “I guess it’s time than.”

“I’ll go grab our guest.” Shiro presses a quick kiss to the side of Lance’s head before heading up the stairs.

“Guest?” Keith raises an eyebrow as Lance quickly drags one of the dining room chairs into the center of the living room.

“Yep!” He pops the word out with a grin but doesn’t elaborate fidgeting with his fingers in anticipation and occasionally glancing over at Keith with that same wide toothed grin. It’s annoying and definitely making him uncomfortable. If Keith didn’t think it would take the wind out of his sails Keith and probably result in the other man moping for the rest of the night he would have told him that. But he decides instead to ignore it and just be glad that the other man is seemingly happy with how the night is going.

There’s a crash from upstairs followed by a string of curses so profane it must have been Kuro who took the blow.

Keith looks up at the ceiling with a frown, “Should we go see what happened?”

Lance shakes his head, “Nah, he probably just tripped over something. It’s still dark up there.”

There’s another crash and then the sound of quick footsteps hurrying down the staircase. That sure didn’t sound like someone just tripping.

Suddenly there’s a girl standing in the middle of the living room. She has long red hair and she looks as though she’s been crying judging by the thick lines of black makeup smeared down her cheeks. She’s wearing a maroon sweater dress that barely reaches mid thigh. Her hands appear to be bound together behind her back and there was a single piece of shiny silver duct tape stretched over her mouth.

Keith barely had a second to register her sudden appearance before there was the distinct sound of the safety being pulled on a gun.

“Where do you think your going sweetheart.” Keith blinks and slowly drags his gaze over to Lance who is pointing a gun almost lazily at the sudden intruder. He’s still smiling although it no longer reaches his eyes and it almost seems to edge on a scowl with how tightly his lips are pressed together, “Kuro, you okay up there?”

The girl freezes in place shaking either out of fear or the cold. Probably both.

Kuro lets out a string of curse words that would make a sailor blush as he quickly stomps back down the staircase.

The girl flinches and glances over her shoulder back up the staircase before glancing back at the two men on the floor she glances around the room frantically as thou-

“Don’t even think about moving, dollface.” He won’t shoot, Keith knows he won’t. Even with the silencer hooked on to the end of the gun, it would still be far too loud to not be noticed by neighbors. He knew that. Lance knew that. She did not.

“Doll face?” Keith can’t help but snort, “What are you some sort of vintage Italian mafia member.” Lance doesn’t acknowledge him but he thinks the edge of his smile is turned up a bit more than before in genuine humor.

Kuro reached the bottom of the stairs. Easily reaching out and snagging the young woman by her shoulders and pulling her back against his chest. His nose was bleeding profusely and his eyes were filled with anger, “Bitch kicked me in the face as soon as I released her legs.”

“Shouldn’t have released her legs.” Lance snarks and lowers the gun to his side shoving it carelessly back into Shiro’s suit jacket, “What do you think?” His eyes are on Keith again blue eyes lit up with the same excitement as before.

Keith swallows hard, “I think you two are idiots.” He tries not to let his eyes linger on the smudges of dirt on her face or the tear in her dress. Was that dried blood in her hairline? Keith licked his lips, “I’m not going to kill anyone anymore.”

The girl starts to panic and squirms at the word ‘kill’ but Kuro seemed to have learned  his lesson as he quickly shoved his captive toward the chair in the middle of the room, “Lance, rope.”

Lance is already flying up the stairs before Kuro had even formed the second word.

Kuro pins the girl to the chair. Dodging her flailing legs with an ease that makes Keith wary. Had he done this before? Kuro sure seemed to know it what he was doing. She struggles against him hoping to get away before she’s bound. It’s Kuro who growls something profane as he shifts his prosthetic hand up to grip her by the throat the other pinning her chest to the back of the sheet covered chair. But it’s suddenly Shiro’s voice stern and cold who mutters the words “Stop moving.” And it’s Shiro’s eyes who turn to look at him. Shiro’s sigh as he noticed his tightly clenched fists and his averted eyes.

“Keith.” He can feel his spine straighten as he avoids the quicksilver eyes of his lover, tracing the water stain lines on the ceiling to distract himself, “Baby.” He bites his lip until he feels it split beneath the pressure. The taste of iron diluting his mouth as he focuses on breathing. One, two, three. Hold

“It’s okay.”

Three, two, one. Release.

“Keith.”

One, two, three. Hold

“I planned this.”

His breath escapes him in a rush. Shiro had planned this? Surely not. Shiro was disgusted by him. Why would he plan something like this? He could understand Lance doing it, but Shiro? It had to have been Kuro or Gurē, but no he’d said I not we. Keith unconsciously tilted his head back down to stare at his boyfriend in confusion. It’s a mistake.

Shiro isn’t looking at him anymore; staring down at the girl as her face turns red from lack of oxygen. Her flailing limbs finally settling down as he scolds her again for moving. He releases her instantly cooing out praise in the voice he usually reserved for dogs and the cat that always found its way onto Keith’s balcony. He fans the fingers of his prosthetic hand out over her throat, black and silver metal stark against the bloodless pallor of her throat. He traces the line of her trachea with a flick of a finger gently shushing her when she trembles at the motion a muffled whimper passing through her duct taped mouth. Shiro seems almost fascinated by her at that moment. His smile warm and honest as tears well in the woman’s vibrant green eyes.

Keith feels something dark curl up in his stomach at the sight.

He needs a cigarette.

“Found everything!” Lance’s voice startles Keith out of his stupor. The brown skinned man dropping a familiar red toolkit at the base of the stairs before dragging a thick ratty cable laid rope from his shoulder as he approaches Shiro and the woman.

She quickly begins to panic but Shiro hardly seemed to notice. Fingers tightening around her throat instantly. His other hand trailing down her thigh to her knee and pressing down forcibly so Lance can wrap the rope around her ankle and calf.

The two of them work in perfect tandem. Manipulating the girl with ease and binding her in place with a fluidity that would have been scary to anyone but Keith. Of course, they’d be left with something like this. The three of them had practically become the same person in the short time the three of them had been dating. Even now Keith could practically feel the soulbound that simmered between the three of them: strong, vibrant and wantonly wicked.

Lance finished the woman’s bondage with a tight knot around her wrists from the end of the rope threaded through the back of the chair, “There all nice and snug.” He stepped back from the chair with an air of finality.

“Your turn.” Shiro released the girl's throat almost reluctantly and turned to smile at Keith only to freeze at the cold look on Keith’s face, “Keith?”

Lance frowned and looked between his soulmates with confusion, “Uh, did something happen while I was gone?”

Keith didn’t respond, fingers tapping out an abstract rhythm on his thigh as he watched his older soulmate. He didn’t move. Hardly seemed to breath besides the quick pace of his fingers. Staring at Shiro as if he could somehow dissect him with just his gaze.

Suddenly his fingers stopped.

“Shiro.”

The older man shuddered at his name. Unconsciously straightening his spine and shifting his head so his chin was perfectly parallel to the floor. A soldier standing at attention. He wondered suddenly if this is what a mouse felt like pinned down by the stare of a hungry snake

Keith slowly started to circle him. Paying seemingly no attention to the redhead bound at Shiro’s side. He reached out brushing the tips of his fingers over his chest, tracing over his fluttering heart, the tight set of his shoulders and coming to rest against the planes of his back.

He stepped closer to him so that Shiro could feel the heat radiating from his soulmates body along the ridge of his spine. “Shiro.” His voice was quieter now like the quiet before the storm. “Love.” Shiro gulped. Keith didn’t use terms of endearment the way he and Lance did. Usually sticking to their names and only deviating from such in the bedroom but this was different than that. “What are you plotting?”

Shiro sucked in a deep breath through his nose, “Nothing Keith. I just want you to be happy.”

“Kneel.”

Shiro dropped to the ground like a puppet that had suddenly had its strings cut. Gray trousers instantly covered in months of dust and cobwebs as he sat back on his heels. He clasped his arms behind his back gripping each of his forearms with his hands so they were elegantly folded against his back. His head falling forward to stare at the floor.

Keith hummed a short monotone sound that Shiro couldn’t decipher the meaning from circling him again as if analyzing him. Black loafers leaving imprints on the ground for Shiro to study with quiet contemplation, “No switching. I want you here for as much of this conversation as you three can mange.” He said it slowly as if tasting how the words felt on his tongue. He waited for Shiro to tense but it didn’t happen. Accepting the order as if it was any other he’d been asked to perform.

“Lance.”

The Cuban man jolted as if electrocuted, “S-sir?” He looked up at Keith eyes connecting with the other man’s for a split second before relocating off to the side as if as an afterthought.

“Explain where you found…” He cocked his head, eyes looking to the side as if contemplating, “That.” He looked back at Lance slowly this time to lock eyes with confused ocean blues.

“Uh, her?” He asked nodding toward the girl who still sat bound to the chair with wide emerald eyes.

Keith clenched his teeth, and closed his eyes to calm himself, “Yes _her_.”

“Shiro found her online.”

“Why? If you two were set on forcing me to kill someone. Why not just use that blonde you two found.”

Lance shifted uncomfortably, “Because she was boring and easy. We wanted to find someone better for you.”

“And this.” He ran his fingers over the redhead's shoulders causing the girl to flinch, “Is less boring? That’s high praise from you.”

“Well,” Lance’s eyes followed Keith’s fingers reverently, “Yes.”

“She’s an attractive girl. I can see why you’d find her...intriguing.”

“That’s not what I mea-”

“Do you want to kiss it?” He ran his fingers through the girl's curly hair.

Lance swallowed, “I mean I wouldn’t be opposed.”

“Do you want to date it?” He dragged his fingers down over her forehead, brushing over her eyelashes and down over the bridge of her nose.

“No! What the hell kind of interrogation is this?”

Keith nodded his face still purposefully blank, “Do you want to fuck it.”

Lance let out a shuddering breath, “Sure? I mean she’s a pretty girl.”

Keith caught the girls chin in his hand turning her face left and right, “You could do all those things. I wouldn’t stop you.”

“I know.”

Keith cut his gaze over to Lance, “Do you?”

“Of course.”

“Than why bring this thing to me?” He dropped the girl's chin, “You should be keeping it as far from me as you can.”

“We love you.”

Keith blinks clearly not expecting the sudden confession, “I love you too?’

“We love you so much.” Lance clenched his hands at his sides, “We love you more than anything else in the entire world.”

Keith made a soft humming sound again suddenly concerned, “I don’t doubt you, Kitten. You proved that a long time ago.”

“Any emotion we have for anyone else pales beside what the three of us have.”

“I’m well aware of that,” He nods toward the bound girl, “That’s the only reason you two are allowed to play with things like that.”

“You seem to think you’re some sort of danger to us.” Lance started slowly, “Your so afraid of ‘corrupting’ us. Of scaring us. Of disgusting us.” He frowns, “But, we don’t think like you do! You take all of your own self hatred and just project it like it’ll somehow stick to us.” He grits his teeth hands practically shaking at his sides, “But that’s not how love works dipshit! You think Shiro and I would be here if we thought any of those things?” He takes a step forward eyes lighting up with blue lightning, “You have no control of us. Not really. Shiro could get up right now and leave. I could shoot you where you stand. We could rip those ropes off of Casey and run out of here and never see you ever again. If we had seen you as a threat we would have killed you in your sleep the night we first met.” He snarls with words laced with poison, “But we didn’t and we won’t. We aren’t hostages or incapable of taking care of ourselves. We don’t submit because we fear you or feel obligated to just because we’re soulmates. We submit to you because we love you. Adore you. Trust you with every ounce of ourselves. We’d do anything for you. Die for you. Live for you. Kill for you. Beg, steal, cheat, and beat ourselves black and blue for you. But for some reason,” Lance throws his hands up in the air in agitation, “You still think we draw the line at murder. Honey, I’m batshit crazy it’s gonna take a lot more than that to scare me away.”

Lance sighs visibly deflating, “So, we wanted to prove to you that we’d do anything for you. Because clearly, we’ve done a poor job of showing that so far. We looked for a girl we both liked. Someone who accepted us for all of our issues. Someone who liked Gurē, Kuro, and Shiro equally and accepted them all as important facets of who they are as a person. Someone who checked every possible box of being a good friend. Someone we cared about. Someone who wasn’t boring like ninety percent of regular people. Someone that in another world where you and Shiro aren’t the only things I think about every second of the goddamn day I could have fallen in love with. We sought someone like her out. Knowing every step of the way that we were gonna trap her here. Watch you rip into her. Spray her brain matter all over this old dusty floor. We knew and we were fucking elated about it. Because maybe then you’d finally get it. We knew exactly what we were getting into. We planned every step of this fucking bizarre adventure. Because anything that the two of us feel for Casey. Fucking pales to the joy we’d get if you were happy and content again.” He points at Casey, “She can’t leave. No matter how this night goes. Rather we finally prove our love to you or not she can never walk out of here. She knows our names. Knows our faces. She’ll run to the fucking cops and our whole life will shatter into pieces. Even if you act all fucking noble and refuse to take care of yourself and just start fucking killing again. The night ends with either a bullet from my gun through her head or Shiro strangling her to death. That’s it. No other options. So please.” Lance’s eyes well up with tears, “Please kill her. I can’t stand watching you torture yourself anymore”

Keith was frozen watching as Lance buried his head in his hands and started to sob. His shoulders shaking as he cried, “Lance,” Keith stopped shaking his head, ”Kitten come here.”

Lance practically bolted into his arms, shoving his face into Keith’s shoulder and breaking apart in the other man’s arms. Mascara streaming down his face and whimpers squeaking through his tightly shut lips. Keith rocked the man gently in his arms whispering praises and apologies in his ears and rubbing soothing hands over his back. “I’m so sorry Lance. I never meant to make you feel this way. It’s okay. Hush. I’ll fix it. Everything will be fine. You’re such a good boy for telling me everything. Trying to take care of me. So good. Such a good boy.” He rocked Lance in his arms until the other boy finally started to calm down from his hysteria.

Lance pulled his face from Keith’s shoulder eyes red from crying and his bottom lip quivering like a child, “So, w-will you.” He clutched at Keith’s suspenders as if it was the only thing holding him up, “Will you kill her. Please? For me?”

Keith closed his eyes and took a deep breath, “Yes, yes I will,” Lance’s smile was blinding as he immediately started pressing kisses all over the other man’s face and neck, rambling thank yous into his skin and clothes. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched Shiro seem to slump forward, reluctantly he pulled Lance away from him to hold him at arm's length, “On one condition.” Lance seemed to shatter immediately shaking his head and starting to cry once more, “Hey, hey, hush Kitten, listen to me.” He reached up to comb his hands through mocha hair pulling them down until they gently cupped his young, god he was so young, soulmate’s face, “I will do anything to make you happy.” Lance opened his mouth to respond but was quickly shushed, “But, only if it won’t hurt Shiro.” Shiro seemed to practically bolt upright out of the corner of his vision before seemingly realizing what he’d done and forcing himself back into his previous position. Keith frowned.

Lance blinked up at Keith with tear lined lashes looking almost bewildered, “Of course,” He whispered, “I would never forgive myself if I upset Shiro.”

Keith smiled pressing a kiss to Lance’s forehead, “Exactly.” He brushed a tear from his cheek, “Do you trust me, Lance?”

“More than anything.”

“Than I need you to be patient while I speak with Shiro okay.” Lance nodded eagerly, “And if I decide it’s in our best interest for me not to kill anyone. Than you need to accept that, okay? Don’t worry I heard what you said and I know how you feel now but I need to make sure he feels the same way.” Keith waited until Lance nodded before slowly letting go of the other man. He scanned him slowly as if making sure Lance wasn’t going to shatter if Keith moved away before pressing a soothing kiss to his cheek and turning to face Shiro.

Shiro sat perfectly still. Chin to his chest and arms folded against his back. Eyes still trained on the floor, Keith slowly squatted down next to him, “Shiro.” The older man didn’t react besides a shift in his jaw presumably as the man clenched his teeth. “Shiro look at me.” Shiro’s breath seemed to catch in his throat. Eyes raising to look at Keith’s shoulder but not daring to go any further.

“Don’t make me repeat myself.” Instantly the man stiffened mercury eyes flicking upwards to lock with violet.

“Master.” The word tumbled from Shiro’s mouth like the first rock before an avalanche, “Please kill her, Master. I’ve seen how this is terrorizing you and I can’t take it. Lance and I tried to find as many of your tools as we could so I know there's enough supplies for you to finally slake this need of yours. If not I’m sure I could find someone else for you. It wasn’t that hard to locate Casey. I can find someone else for you. You don’t even have to worry about clean-” Keith pressed a finger to Shiro’s lips shushing his rapidly quickening anxious ramble.

“Shiro, stop it.” His voice was firm if slightly softer than it had been, “Nothing is happening until you answer some questions.” He frowned as Shiro’s eyes darted back and forth from Keith’s eyes to the floor and then back up at him again.

Keith crossed his arms across his chest, grinding his teeth together as he voiced his first question, “Are you scared of me Shiro?”

Shiro frowned, “Of course not.”

Keith’s expression didn’t change as he slowly stalked closer to his soulmate. Amethyst eyes guarded as he scanned Shiro’s kneeling form. Eventually, he smiled but the grin was hollow as he called out to his younger soulmate, “Lance, bring me that toolkit please.”

Lance glanced between the two men their eyes still locked intently on one another as if trying to read the other’s mind. He picked up the heavy red tool kit from the floor and wondered what Keith was up to as he set it next to the smaller man who didn’t even spare him a glance eyes still holding fast to quicksilver.

Eventually, he did look away, kneeling down to pop the top off the metallic box and get a glimpse of its contents. Keith could feel his body flush with heat at the familiar sight of wicked carved knives and an assortment of what most would consider normal everyday tools gleaming an innocent clean shade of silver not so much as hinting at the terror those instruments had seen at his hands. He plucked a smaller knife from the box. A tiny switch-blade with a curved silver edge. The handle made of animal bone and shiny mahogany wood. Keith twisted the blade between his fingers admiring the lattice of fine metal carving that had gone into the body of the blade. He flicked his gaze up to Shiro with a flash of ivory teeth before almost lazily pressing the blade against his throat.

“How about now?” He whispered as if telling a secret.

Shiro swallowed and eagerly pressed himself against the blade, “Never.” He said even as blood began to pool from his sliced throat sliding down the blade in thick tear like tracks.

“You didn’t want me to kill people.” Keith murmurs entranced by the fresh coat of blood that now soaked the brilliant white metal, “You may think you hid it well but I saw the way you looked at me.”He twisted the blade with a flick of his fingers, running the flat of the blade up over the round curve of Shiro’s jaw before fanning across the harsh cut of his cheekbone, “The disgust in your eyes.”

Shiro whose eyes had fallen closed at some point suddenly opened with a start, “Keith, no!” There was desperation thick in his voice. “I don’t care! I swear I don’t.”

Keith hushed him gently pressing the flat of the switchblade to Shiro’s lips though rather it was meant as a way to quiet him or as a threat was unclear, “It’s alright I don’t blame you,” he pulls the knife away, and quickly closes the blade with a resigned snap, “I’d always hoped we’d never have to meet. I knew this would happen eventually.” Shiro’s eyes were wild with a mix of emotions as Keith swiveled his focus back to his toolkit dropping the knife back in with it’s companions with a sigh, “Let’s just finish this as quickly as possible. You don’t even have to stay inside for this. I’ll be quick and then you’ll never have to worry about this ag-“

“Keith please, just let me try to explain.” Shiro didn’t unfold his arms but it was clear that he wanted too. Jaw clenched tight as he seemingly weighed what he was going to say, “I don’t think you’ll believe me, but I promise, whatever you saw that night. It’s not what you think it was. I was surprised. I’m not gonna deny that and I didn’t deny that then. But, I was never...never disgusted with you.” Shiro looked pained, “God, Keith I love you so much. I’m so sorry I made you feel this way. What can I do to prove that to you?”

“What can you do?” Shiro nodded making careful eye contact with his boyfriend. “Shiro, you don’t need to prove anything to me. I’m not gonna manipulate you like that.”

“I don’t care. Tell me what to do. Manipulate me.”

“Shiro…” Keith heaved out a deep sigh. Pressing his hands against his eyes as he struggled to figure out what to say.

Shiro didn’t say anything for a long moment, mind a buzz with activity, “Would you think less of me if I killed Casey?”

Keith jolted as if electrocuted, “What? No of course not!”

Shiro smiled causing the beginnings of crows feet to scrunch up around his eyes, “I feel the same way. I could never think less of you.” Shiro slowly unfolded his arms to reach out and cup Keith’s cheek, “Tell me what to do baby.”

Keith turned into his hand and pressed a kiss to his palm, “Promise me. I’m doing right by you. Promise you won’t hate me.”

“In a world that’s split my personality into three pieces, treated both my soulmates like utter garbage and kidnapped my best friend you're one of the only things that’s always done right by me.”

Keith let out a long sigh of relief before smiling, “Do you want to help me with her?”

“How can I help?”

“Attack her,”

It was like Keith had cast a magic spell as Shiro immediately lurched away from Keith, hands pinning her to firmly in place. Without a split second of pause, he bit down on the redhead's exposed thigh. Thick red rivulets of blood racing down her calf as he dug his teeth as deep as he could inside her flesh.

Casey jerked and screamed, well as much as she could with her mouth still covered in duct tape. Her legs trembling as she desperately tried to kick away her assailant with her bound limbs. Shiro was barely phased dull teeth digging even more firmly into her thigh as he pinned her limb with his prosthetic arm. Black and silver metal glittering with the candle light as he bullied the girl into stillness.

Keith couldn’t help the nearly breathless gasp that left his mouth at Shiro’s choice of violence. Watching the blood from Shiro’s neck blend in with the stream of red that flowed from Casey’s thigh.

Shiro pulled back slowly, showing of the quickly bruising wound. He smiled with bloody teeth up at Keith, “Good?”

Keith was vaguely aware that his breathing had sped up. God his soul mates were so perfect.

His eyes were glued to the redheads as her eyes filled with tears, quickly tinting black as they raced down her cheeks. Suddenly the exhilarating adrenaline in his vein seemed to freeze as he came to a realization.

Shiro blinked confused as Keith crowded in toward the girl. Forcing Shiro practically into Casey’s lap as he suddenly smacked both his palms onto the chair on either side of the auburn haired girl’s head, “She saw Lance cry.” His voice was like dark chocolate, low and bitter as he stared into wide glass bottle green eyes. “I can’t allow that.” Lance and Keith shudder at the change in tone. Their anxious, loving and concerned boyfriend being replaced by the wicked man the two of them had learned to love.

Keith flicks his gaze down to quicksilver suddenly, “You still want to help?”

Shiro smiles reaching up to rub soothing circles over the curve of Keith’s hip, “Of course.”

Keith smiles, that familiar bloodcurdling grin from the night the three of them had first met, “Then help me rip this bitch's eyes out.”  

Instantly it’s like all the tension is released from the room. It was finally happening. After nearly three months he was finally going to do it.

Marmora was going to kill again.

Keith shifted back on his heels, holding out his hand to Shiro to pull him from the floor. The two of them stood, barely an inch of space between them, for a few long moments before Keith leaned forward to press his lips to the underside of Shiro’s jaw. Tracing the line of his throat with his lips Keith whispered, “Turn around for me.”

Shiro spared a quick kiss to the crown of Keith’s head before quickly turning to leer down at Casey. He let Keith’s hands slide over his own, violet eyes glinting from their perch on his shoulder, moving callus roughened hands to cup her foundation caked cheeks.

Casey didn’t let it happen easily though, beautiful jade eyes bubbling with tears as she shook her head back and forth to try and escape Shiro’s grasp.

Keith licked his lips, “Hold it still Shiro.” Shiro’s breath hitched at the fan of Keith’s breath across his neck. Prosthetic hand clenching down on the curve of her jaw and cheek until the artificial blush had been replaced by the reddish purple of a blooming bruise that finally held her in place.

Keith slowly released his metal hand, fingers lingering around Shiro’s wrist in a way that if he could feel it Shiro knew would make him shiver. He gently guided his flesh hand to the slope of her nose, pale hands gingerly guiding him until his thumb and forefinger were cupping the shallow edge of her eye-socket, “If you squeeze right here.” He curled into Shiro’s neck, nose brushing over his throat as he watched the redhead with half-lidded eyes, “It’s whole eye should come out….mostly intact.”

Shiro swallowed hard and Keith could practically hear the buzz of voices in Shiro’s head as Casey stared up at them with scared emerald eyes.

“What if-” Shiro paused clearing his throat at how thick his voice sounded, “What if it accidentally bursts.”

Keith hummed, rubbing his thumb soothingly over the back of Shiro’s hand and wrist, “That’s okay, this is your first time after all.”

There was a silence in which you could practically hear a pin drop as all four occupants of the room seemed to hold their breath before there was a sickening squishing nose.

Casey immediately began to squirm in earnest. Keith quickly reaching out to steady her head in place, “Good boy, now just curl your fingers for me.” Shiro’s breath had sped up eyes locked on where his fingers were now pressed into the girl’s eye socket. His mouth was dry as he carefully listened to Keith’s whispered instructions. Slowly easing the girl’s eye from it’s socket until with a grotesque pop the eye was pulled from its socket.

“Good job,” Keith was practically purring as Shiro released his grip allowing Casey’s eye to hang from her skull, her eye still connected by the thick cord of muscle that was her optic nerve, “Kitten can you bring me a knife please.”

Lance jolted from his stupor quickly pacing over to the toolkit on the floor, before choosing a sapphire encrusted hunter’s knife. He twirled it in his hands, nervously approaching his two soulmates who still seemed locked in an almost hypnotic state watching Casey as she cried desperately looking as far away from her other eye as she possibly could.

Keith spared a smile at Lance before gently taking the large knife from his shaking hands and handing it over to Shiro.

Shiro stared down at the knife, which clearly reflected his own reflection back up at him. He was surprised by how he looked. His face was relatively emotionless, splattered with blood from where he’d bit into Casey’s thigh, save for the deep abyss of his dilated pupils, “Puppy,” If possible his pupils seemed to dilate further at the purr of his pet name, “Let’s cut that useless thing off now shall we.”

Shiro tilted the blade away from him, his reflection disappearing, as he gently gripped Casey’s left eye cutting the offensive organ from her with a flick of his wrist snapping the muscle and nerves like the individual strands of a rope. Shiro stared down at  Casey’s eye in his flesh hand, grimacing at the sticky feeling of it as bright jade stared up at him from his fist.

“It certainly has pretty eyes doesn’t it.” Shiro’s breath caught in his throat, suddenly overwhelmed by the rush of tar in his throat at Keith’s comment. It was strange, why did he feel this way about her when she was literally about to be ripped to shreds, luckily Keith seemed to understand even if Shiro didn’t. He pressed a quick kiss to the side of his neck, “Don’t worry puppy, I’ll always love yours more.” The tar mercifully retreated but Shiro could still feel it like thick black oil curdling in his stomach. If that prompted his next action nobody but Gure and Kuro were the wiser.

Shiro dropped the eye to the floor, suddenly zeroing in on Casey’s remaining eye metal fingers twitching as he suddenly forced her head back against the chair. Faster than Keith’s eyes could follow Shiro had his prosthetic fingers knuckle deep in Casey’s right eye socket. Fingers twisting uncaringly as he crushed the fragile ocular organ within the redhead's skull. He twisted his fingers aggressively letting bits of scalera squish out between his fingers like the whites of a boiled egg.

Keith groaned turning to dig his teeth into the side of his soulmate’s neck, “Jealous much,” He laughed and Shiro felt his heart race at how carefree it sounded.

Shiro pulled his finger’s away with a jerk as Casey suddenly went still in her restraints. Nerves burst  like butterflies in his stomach, “Did I?” Oh no. He’d killed her.

“Easy there big guy,” Shiro flinched in surprise as Lance suddenly thumped him on the shoulder, “Bitch passed out on us.” He leaned against Shiro with his full weight like a rag doll forcing his oldest soulmate to hold him to prevent him from collapsing on the ground.

“She’s not dead?”

Keith snorted from somewhere behind him seemingly having vanished from Shiro’s back without warning, “No way she could bleed out that fast.” Shiro turned watching with furrowed eyebrows as Keith pulled out two large pairs of pliers. He turned to his soulmates with a frown, “Kitten?”

Lance jolted to attention at Shiro’s side shifting to fully support himself with such haste that he stumbled over his own feet forcing Shiro to have to catch the Cuban again, “Fuck, did I miss something that you needed?”

“No, I mean yes but this is sufficient for my plans tonight anyway. I’m just curious how much you know about our guest here.”

Lance laughed, “What you want her tinder bio? Interested in long walks on the beach and tall men? I don’t know normal girly shit.”

Keith rolled his eyes, “Oh yes normal girly shit. How enlightening.” Keith frowned, “So you don’t know anything about it? Nothing we could use to keep it quiet?”

Lance snorted, “Who do you take me for mullet head? Blackmails my specialty.”

Keith looked unimpressed, “So if I want to take the tape off you could keep it from screaming?”

Lance gave him a cocky grin, “Oh most definitely.”

Keith waved dismissively at Casey, “Whenever, you’re ready Kitten.”

Shiro shuffles away from the redhead watching with interest as Lance squats down next to the bound girl. He pats her on the cheek cooing down at her, “Wakey, wakey, princess bedtimes over.” The redhead woke slowly as if in a daze, before suddenly jolting up ramrod straight in her chair. “Oh good, you gave Shiro quite a scare passing out on us like that. Nearly thought you’d died too quickly on us.” Lance’s voice was cheerful as he pats the blind girl on the cheek before rocking back up to his feet. The girl jerked her head towards where Lance’s voice came from an almost invisible shiver racing down her spine.

“Now Casey, you’ll have to remind me since it’s been a while since our first date but what was your sister’s name again? Jennette was it? Or Caroline? No that’s not right is it.” He leaned in as if to tell her a secret, “It was Amanda, right? 5’7”, recently married to her husband, with twin boys on the way? A gorgeous girl at least from the pictures you’ve shown me.” The girl started to thrash in her binds, “Oh, no need to be jealous darling. I think we’ve established that the three of us find you far more interesting.” He patted her on the head condescendingly, “Now, Amanda seems like a sweet girl. I’m sure we’d both hate for something to happen to her wouldn’t we?” The girl had stopped thrashing her shoulders shuddering as if with a silent sob, “Casey…” Lance wound his fingers through auburn hair and pulled hard enough to rip several strands of it from her scalp, “When I ask you a question I expect an answer. You follow?” The girl shakily bobbed her head causing several more hairs to break off between Lance’s fingers. Lance grimaced and let her go causing her to slump back down in the chair as he plucked crimson strands from his hands to toss to the floor he spoke once more, “Now I have no interest in Amanda. Neither do either of my darling soulmates. However, 1346 Grand Boulevard isn’t that hard to get to if you catch my drift…” The girl bobbed her head again tears leaking from her hollowed eye sockets, “Good. Glad we’re on the same page. You see Keith here wants to take that tape of your mouth but we can’t have anyone knowing what we’re doing now can we?” He didn’t bother to wait for a response, “Think about it this way. Every time I hear a nose that’s one more slice across your darling sister's pregnant body. No noise, no damage. Nod for me if you understand.” The girl reluctantly nodded prompting Lance to pivot to grin at Keith and Shiro.

“She’s ready for you two.”

“You want to help?”

Lance shook his head, “Nah, you two seem to enjoy this part more than me.”

Shiro grabbed Lance’s hand and pressed a kiss to his knuckles, “You were amazing baby.”

“Of course I was.”

“Hmm so humble.” Keith shoved Lance with his shoulder as he passed the younger man. He ripped the tape from Casey’s mouth. “Let’s make sure we get rid of any dental records shall we?”

The two older men took turns ripping pearl colored teeth from her mouth. Shiro’s always coming out with a spurt of blood that Keith assured the man would happen less with practice. Keith dropped each tooth into the abyss of his toolkit, pliers stained with new crimson that he assured lance he’d wash off.

Keith carefully tightened his grip on Casey’s final molar. Ripping the last tooth out with a twist of his wrist. He shushed Casey as she struggled to swallow her screams. Tilting her head forward so that the blood dripped from between her lips down the front of her dress. “It’ll drown in its own blood if we aren’t careful.” He explained to Shiro guiding Shiro’s hands to show him how to hold her head in the proper position, “I know all of this can be a little overwhelming but I promise I’ll make sure you don’t have to make the same mistakes I did when I first started killing.”

Shiro nodded watching carefully as Keith worked before frowning, “Why are you teaching me all of this?”

Keith shrugged dropping the bloody molar into his toolkit with a clank of bone against metal. “You seem like you enjoy it.”

“Do I?” He frowned, “Am I...allowed to. Like something like this?”

Keith frowned throwing down the pliers with a metallic twang into his toolkit, “Puppy you should be allowed to like whatever you want. We live in a system that tries to deny us our most animal desires.” He smiled at Shiro reaching up to wipe a smudge of blood from his chin, “We’re the apex predator Shiro. We’re built for destruction. The human race are practically gods to the rest of the world.”

He scowls and kicks the leg of the chair causing the redhead to smash to the floor. Voice crying out in painful surprise that quickly gets smothered by Lance’s dress shoes, “It’s people like that who disgust me. Not people like you, Lance, and myself. We know what we want and we take it. But, so many humans just let what they want slip through their fingers because their to scared of getting hurt. They have such potential. We as the human race can topple any regime, kill every adversary, reap our plenty from one another but we don’t for something as pitiful as morals! We should be able to do as we want. We should be as wild animals constantly watching our own back and living for our moments of pleasure. But instead, people like them let those they don’t like slide. Let the other humans with their meaningless money rule them like cattle. They roll over on their bellies and beg for the right to live off the scrapes from their dinner table. Following their rules instead of their own! What does money mean to an animal? Money was created by those to weak to take what they need from others.” Keith pauses to gasp out a breath. Looming over Casey with a look of almost pure insanity, “But we couldn’t live that way could we.” He locks gazes with Lance who had refastenes a gag made out of Casey’s sweater in her mouth, “We were all so tired of being told what to do. Of being ruled by stupid men who had lived to change who we are. If the rest of humanity is too scared to share in our rule over the world then we’ll separate ourselves from them. We’ll be the apex predator they failed to be.” He raises his foot above Casey and moves to slam it down against the crux of her knee.

But then he pauses.

He turns to Shiro then and cocks his head at him, “Shiro the night we met. You mentioned that you like hurting people. I know you blame Kuro for that. But that race of adrenaline you felt. Your willingness to fight in the war. Those emotions are yours. Kuro is a part of you. He knows what you need just as much as Gurē does. You three make up the sum of who you are. You can’t just separate them as three different existences. This,” he gestured down at Casey, “This is who you are. Who we are.”

Shiro flinched and curled in on himself, “Keith I'm terrified.”

“Terrified of what?” It was Lance who spoke this time pushing himself to his feet once more, “The police? The public? Babe you know we’ll always keep you safe.”

Shiro shook his head, “If I start doing this there’s no coming back for me. I…” he clenched his fists, “In the war, I was a monster. I wasn’t myself anymore. I killed so many people. And I never regretted it never thought about their families or their soulmates. How many kids lost their fathers because of me? How many soulmates still write to their loved ones every day hoping for a response that will never come? I was their war champion and it….it changed me. If Gurē hadn’t freaked out that day. Hadn’t made us saw our own arm off who knows what else I would have done.”

Lance made a soft cooing noise reaching out to pull the much larger man into his arms, “You poor thing. I don’t know how you can live with that sympathy of yours.” He held the older man in silence until his stiffened shoulders finally relaxed against him. “Shiro none of those people matter. They’re just ants to us. Just ants playing at being more important than they are. They drone happily through the ant hill rushing to please queens who don't even know their names. But we’re awake. We aren’t ants Shiro. The world calls us crazy and evil because they’re being hindered by these ‘morals’ so many of them are cursed with. Lance runs a calming hand through Shiro’s hair, “But you’re awake Shiro. You know what you need but you’re so scared to take it because it means leaving everything you were raised to believe behind. But you aren’t alone. You’re terrified of the person you’ll become if you embrace this part of yourself but Keith and I know that that’s who you truly are. Keith isn’t the same person without murder. We’ve seen the ramifications it has on him and when he’s like that he’s no longer true to who he is. If I were to suddenly give up manipulating people. If I stopped tricking people into giving me what I wanted or forcing people to do things they wouldn’t usually do. Stop all of it, would I be the same person?”

Shiro shook his head against Lance’s shoulder, “Of course I wouldn’t…Shiro your hurting. Let us heal you. It may be scary but you’ll finally be happy. Think about what it felt like. When you killed those people all that time ago. How did it feel?”

“It felt…” he lifted his head from Lance’s shoulder, “Good, definitely good but…”

“But?” Lance prompted.

“Almost lackluster? It was always so quick. A gunshot and then I moved on with my life. There was never any struggle or  even time for them to realize what was happening.”

Lance nods understandingly, “It’s not the death itself then?”

Shiro clenches his jaw, “No, I don’t think so.”

“It’s probably the pain or perhaps the sense of hopelessness that you like then.” Keith dragged Casey up from the ground, the chair still attached to her legs dragging along the floor behind her, “You said it yourself. The only thing you ever killed before the army was a cat. Everything else you just toyed with, beat, broke but never killed.” Keith dropped Casey at Shiro’s feet, “Break its legs. It’ll make you feel better.”

Shiro winced, “I don’t know about this Keith. I don’t want to become someone I’m not.”

“You just ripped out every tooth in its head and now you’re second-guessing yourself?” Keith sighed, “Shiro, I didn’t want to kill anymore because I was terrified you were normal. But you aren’t, you’re like us. You’ve been suppressing who you really are for God knows how long. I can’t let that go. I would do anything for your happiness that included not killing anymore but that also includes making you get rid of those stupid society based morals you’ve been raised with. I don’t want a mindless soulmate who only helps with killing because he thinks it’s what I want. I want a soulmate who helps me because he enjoys it just as much as I do. When I had you pluck out its eyes and rip out its teeth there was no reluctance in you, no sense of following orders. You wanted to do it and I know you want to hurt it more.”

Shiro took a deep breath and closed his eyes, hoping for either of his other personalities to lend their voice to tell him to stop. But for what felt like the first time in his entire life there was radio silence. He opened his eyes, “Yeah, you’re right, I do.”

 

XoX

 

It’s amazing how quickly a person dies.

Shiro had smashed Casey’s left femur within minutes. Having quickly grown annoyed with how little his weight seemed to do he had graciously accepted a set of gardening loppers which he leveraged over her thigh until her femur had snapped like a branch off a tree. And oh how she screamed. Muffled though it was Shiro had nearly been giddy at the way she had dragged her broken leg uselessly toward her chest only to be stopped by the firm grip of her calves to the chair at her side.

Shiro had sort of lost it at that point slamming his foot into her right kneecap and then pulling her calf until the joint gave way.

Her arms had almost been boring in comparison. The ulna and radius quickly giving to Shiro’s heavy black boots.

Keith had let him have his fun. But as soon as all four limbs had been effectively demolished he had taken over. His variety of colorful blades creating almost artistic patterns across her abdomen and chest before he’d dug the knife in deeper peeling her skin back with the same efficiency as he would peeling potatoes.

Shiro was pretty sure she bled out around the time Keith had begun to rip hunks of muscle from her chest. Dropping the swaths of bloody meat obediently into the cooler Lance had bolted back upstairs for.

“That’s not for us right?” Shiro had almost not even asked for fear of the answer.

Lance gave him a look like he’d grown a second head, “Ew gross no?”

“Than what are you collecting her uh...” He watched as Keith sunk both his hands into her chest cavity and pulled  the shattered remains of her ribs out of his way to begin slicing at her lungs, “Parts for.”

Lance sighed, “It’s just the muscle and it’s for a friend.” He didn’t bother to elaborate. And Shiro didn’t bother to question any farther. As long as Lance wasn’t planning on feeding him Casey he really didn’t really care what he was doing.

Eventually, Keith had grown bored but only after he’d ripped apart nearly every organ in her body and had carved Marmora’s signature into her cheek.

When he’d finished he had tossed his knives aside resting back on bloodied hands to look her over, “I think I’m done.”

Lance immediately sighed, “Oh thank god I thought you were never gonna stop.”

Shiro had elbowed him in the side instantly in reprimand.

“Hey, don’t nudge me as if we were both secretly suffering and weren’t supposed to mention it. You seemed to have a great time. I was the only one who suffered. No judgment from those who do not suffer.”

Keith smirked at Lance eyes scanning him lecherously, “Really? I guess that really is your gun in your pocket then.”

Lance snorted but didn't deny it, “Leave the pickup lines to me mullet head, they sound stupid coming from you?”

“Not any worse than when they come from you.” Shiro teased.

Lance sputtered in surprise, “Shiro!”

The Japanese man laughed dodging the half-hearted slap Lance sent his way, “Kidding, kidding!”

Lance huffed, crossing his arms across his chest to pout. “You guys are mean. Here I am the best boyfriend any man could ask for-“

“Right.” Keith rolled his eyes.

“-and you insult me! How dare you two. How dare you. I’ll never forgive you.”

“Never?” Keith cocked an eyebrow at Lance, “No matter what we do?” He smirked at the other man, prowling towards him with all the grace of a wildcat, “I think I can change your mind about that.”

Lance leaned back on his hands to distance himself with the serial killer, “Hey! I’m being serious here!”

“I am too,” he grabbed a hold of one of Lance's legs tugging the scrawny boy toward him.

“Being sexy is cheating!” Lance craned his neck backward in order to avoid looking at the Korean man.

“Is it? Funny how you only say that when it benefits you.” He was close enough now to press his head against Lance’s chest, careful to avoid splattering the man’s sequined top and jeans with his bloodstained hands, he wrapped his hands around the skinny man’s exposed bony hip bones. “Kitten,” He purred, “Don’t you want to play with me?”

Lance let out a noise that he should not have been capable of given his vocal range, “Keith, baby, honey bun, soulmate, you know I do. I always want to. I’ve been thinking about fucking you two all night but right here probably isn’t the best place.”

“Mmm,” Keith nipped at the underside of Lance’s chin, and smirked at the silent shudder of breath he could feel rattle through Lance’s chest, “What a dead body doesn’t turn you on?”

Lance jerked his head down nearly clipping Keith with his chin, “Okay, first of all, there’s no good way to answer that question, second of all even though Shiro and I worked really hard to find a good killing location that doesn’t mean we’re completely safe. I’d rather get the fuck out of here before we add more DNA to the crime scene.”

“Hmm,” Keith sat back on his heels pupils so dilated Lance could only see a sliver of lilac, “I suppose you’re right.”

“Well,” Shiro stood up from his seat on the floor, “Shall we head home then?” He held out both his hands, one to each of his soulmates.

“You know it!” Lance took his hand with a grin, “This is my favorite part.”

Keith rolled his eyes, “You could try being more subtle.” He took Shiro’s other hand so they could both be hoisted up.

“Me? Subtlety? With you two boneheads? No, no, no. That would never work.”

“What do you mean?” Shiro frowned and crossed his arms, watching as Lance darted back upstairs for their last set of supplies.

“Really?” Lances laugh carried through the floor, “You two are the most oblivious men I’ve ever met in my entire life.” Lance returned downstairs with three massive jugs of gasoline. He made a motion as if to toss it to Shiro before second-guessing himself and simply handing both Shiro and Keith their respective jugs, “Be careful guys, the last thing we want is for this place to light up before we even leave.”

“No shit Sherlock.” Keith snatched his canister from Lance with a roll of his eyes and crouched down to focus on dousing Casey’s mangled corpse, “And we’re not oblivious? Where do you even get that from?”

Lance laughed, “Did you forget how long it took you two to realize I wanted to sext through soul writing.” Lance was making elaborate figure eights around the rows of candles in the living room with the gasoline. With each new set, he inched closer to the flame almost like he was trying to tempt fate.

Shiro blushed cherry red, “Lance you had only started soul writing us two months before then, I don’t think either of us were expecting that so soon.” Shiro doused the white sheets that covered the furniture with gasoline.

“Okay that’s valid but I wasn’t exactly being coy about it.”

Keith carried his toolkit and the cooler over to the broken window gently setting both outside before turning back to face his soulmates, “I didn’t think they were that obvious.”

Lance looked at Keith with utter confusion, “How often do you think normal people eat bananas and papayas at three in the morning? Or peaches for that matter? I said I ate peaches for like a solid month because at least I knew that was universal no matter what gender you two ended up being.”

“I still don’t get what the papayas were about.” Keith frowned.

“Are you kidding me!” Lance threw his hands up in the air, “Dios mío, it’s a vagina Keith. I spent three months telling you two how much I wanted to give oral and you two just thought I was a fruit addict!”

“How were we supposed to know you weren’t!” Keith huffed.

“I-I can’t,” Lance dramatically dropped his empty canister of gasoline on the ground and covered his face with his hands, “I can’t handle this level of stupidity.”

“Hey!”

“To be fair I’m not even sure I’ve seen a papaya before.” Shiro shrugged seemingly unbothered by his soulmates bickering.

“Yeah what Shiro said!”

Lance peered through his fingers at Shiro for a long moment, “And Google just stopped existing? You never once thought. ‘Gee blue seems awfully interested in strangely sexual fruit maybe I should look up what a papaya looks like’.”

Shiro frowned, “Uh, no?”

Lance made a sound like he was dying, “Let’s just get out of here before I set you both on fire.” He marched his way back toward the window and climbed back out into the cold February air.

Shiro and Keith both shared a confused look and a shrug before following after Lance back out into the night.

Once all three soulmates were safely outside the building Lance tossed his lighter at Keith. “Light her up, pyromaniac.” Before grabbing Shiro’s hand and walking back toward the front of the house.

Keith tossed the lighter back in forth in his hands before approaching the broken window. He flicked the lighter on with a click and paused to pat his pockets for a cigarette. He carefully lit the cancer stick before almost lazily tossing the lighter into the house. Like magic, the lighter almost instantaneously spread to the gasoline along the floor.

Keith paused watching the fire spread along the floor for a moment. Smoke leaking from his nose like a dragon as the fire spread in lopping circles around candles and furniture before finally reaching the remains of Casey. He only stepped away when the fire began to spread beyond the lines of gasoline and on to the white sheets now curling black with the gusto of the fire.

He made his way back to the front of the building. Hoisting himself back up and over the metal fencing and landing with a thud next to his soulmates. “Do you feel better?” Shiro had his arms crossed over his chest watching the house as the fire began to light up the frosted windows.

“Never been better.”

Shiro spares him a glance and a grin, “Good.”

“Come on let’s get out of here.” Keith drops the butt of the cigarette on the ground and crushes it under foot, “I want to show you how much I enjoyed my present.”

“Hell yeah.” Lance pumped his hand in the air, “We’re getting laid!”

Keith snorted and nudged the younger man in the ribs, “Get moving dumbass.”

And the three of them headed off down the road. Brilliant orange flames swallowing up any evidence of their presence into the dark unknown of the night.

 

XoX

 

The door hit the wall with a slam followed quickly by Keith’s back against the doorframe. Lance’s mouth is a flurry of action even as he interrupts himself by pressing kisses all over Keith, “Oh my god, baby,” A kiss to Keith’s mouth, “You have no idea,” a kiss to his check “how hot,” his jaw “you were,” his neck, “I’ve missed you so much.”

Keith laughed, a warm sound that bubbled out of his throat almost like a giggle, “You missed me huh?”

“Yes, yes, yes, yes.” Lance repeated like a mantra, his teeth digging into the side of his throat, “Missed you so much, Red. So damn much.”

“Red huh? You haven’t called me that in a while.” He ran his fingers through Lance’s hair, pulling brown locks teasingly as he spoke, “You haven’t forgotten my name now have you?”

“Keith,” he whined, “You know what I mean!”

“Do I?” He smirked as Lance broke away long enough to glare at him, “I don’t think my personality changed that much.”

Lance didn’t respond and instead kissed Keith again. Wrapping his hands around the jut of Keith’s hip bones to press their bodies against each other. Like two puzzle pieces melding themselves together. “I love you.”

“Hmm,” Keith rolled his hips forward into Lance’s and grinned when it caused the taller boy to groan, “I love you too.” He guided Lance’s head back down to his neck where the younger boy eagerly returned to his kissing now interspaced with bites that Keith knew wouldn’t be covered by any of his usual shirts. Not that he particularly cared about rather anyone saw them or not.

He locked gazes with Shiro who had frozen in place as soon as the other two had started making out, “Aww poor little puppy is getting ignored.” He cooed before twisting his fingers in Lance’s hair and forcefully pulling Lance back forcing the taller man to arch backward to look Keith in the eye, “You two are both due a punishment I believe.” He shoved Lance way from him back into Shiro’s chest.

Lance stumbles before quickly being grounded by his oldest soulmate, “Punishment?” Shiro frowned, “Master, I don’t understand.”

Keith raises an eyebrow and crossed his arms, “I told you both many times that I was done killing people. And then you both go and sneak behind my back in order to try and get me to kill someone anyway.”

Lance frowned, “But you needed to kill someone! We were trying to help you!”

“I understand you both had good intentions. But you two should have both explained the way you felt before kidnapping someone.” He held up a hand to stop Lance before he could but in again, “I know that you tried to explain once before but the three of us are partners. You can’t just go off and do something just because you think it’s what is best for me. We could have all had a lot less heartache if you had both trusted me to know what was best once I understood your opinions on the matter.” He grabbed Lance by the back of the neck causing the younger man to whimper, “Not to mention the two of you seem to forget whose in charge when we play our little games here.” He let go and took a step back, “Safe words both of you.”

“Rose.”

“Iris.”

Keith smiled, “Good.” His smile dropped back into his usual scowl, “I’m going to go put the cooler and my tools away now. But by the time I’m done I want both of you to be in the bedroom, naked and stretched for me. Lance.”

“Yes, sir?”

“I want you to put your cock cage on.”

“Keith!”

“You heard me. Or would you prefer to not play at all tonight?”

Lance sighed and shook his head, “No sir.”

“Alright then get to it.”

Instantly both men shot off toward the bedroom and Keith was left alone in the living room of Shiro’s apartment.

Keith heaved out a sigh and ran a hand through his hair. Pets were such a hassle. He brought the cooler back into the kitchen carefully removing each of the slabs of meat and wrapping them in saran wrap before sticking them in the fridge. What Lance did with it he would never know but he knew that the meat would be here for a week or so and then disappear as it did every month with no warning or link that Keith cared to follow. They all had their quirks after all.

He then went about cleaning the tools from his kit and arranging them in rows on the counter. Pliers, hammers, knives, a single drill, his favorite set of loppers, a small saw, a set of medical scalpels, and of course a new set of thirty-two teeth.

He frowned at the teeth and debated just tossing them in the trash before deciding he’d drop them down the sewer somewhere when he got the chance, better safe than sorry.

He also noted the lack of a flathead in his collection and made a mental note to pick one up front the store. It was so much easier to separate the pieces of the skull when you had something to leverage it with.

He put the tools back in his bag with the exception of the knives and the scalpels and shoved the bag back up on top of the fridge in its usual home. He debated trying to put away the knives but decided against it at the moment. He preferred to scatter them around Shiro’s apartment as he felt the need to rather than all at once. He may forget their hiding places if he tried to memorize so many locations at once and then he’d have the awkward moment of explaining to his older boyfriend why exactly there were seven knives in the bathroom rather than the usual two (three actually but Shiro never did check behind the mirror in there). He then paused to look at the clock on the stove.

Twenty-seven minutes had passed.

Keith pulled his phone from his back pocket and scanned his messages from earlier in the day. Two from Lance before he’d arrived at Shiro’s apartment for their date. One from a cleaner he knew asking why he’d stopped needing their service. Jesus. You don’t want to get rid of a body yourself one damn time...He then checked Voltron’s chat room but wasn’t surprised to see it empty. The last message having been from Pidge mentioning how their seventh candidate for yellow lion had ‘mysteriously ended up in jail’.

PIGEONOFWAR: All I’m saying is that however he ended up in there he deserved it. That’ll teach him what ‘kids like me’ can do.

-PIGEONOFWAR has left the chatroom-

-CEARLKILLER has joined the chatroom-

CEARLKILLER: Fair warning stay away from High Love Nightclub and the surrounding area. Police will probably be more attentive for a while.

-CEARLKILLER has left the chatroom-

Keith looked back at the clock once more thirty-three minutes had passed. Fuck it he was done waiting.

Keith quickly made his way down the hallway to Shiro’s room.

Shiro was sat ramrod straight on the bed an exact replica of the position he’d held earlier that night with both hands held behind his back and his head lowered the floor the only differences of course now being the complete lack of suit.

He had also taken off his day collar to replace it with his house one. His house collar was much more obviously a collar: double layered so it fit snugly against his throat and an inch thick across his Adam's apple. It was made of polished black leather with holes interspaced all long it’s width and had a large ring connected the front of the collar with both a dee ring and a small circular tag with ‘Puppy’ written on the front side and Keith’s name, number, and address written on the back.

Lance well...he was sprawled out on the bed. He was at least wearing his collar, a sky blue died posture collar with slits cut into the sides as it leaked down onto his shoulders. Keith had originally kept him in a collar that just restricted his neck movement but eventually changed to one that also kept Lance from hunching his shoulders around his neck. Lance had a tendency to get squirmy when he was in pain. He had come a long way but it would be a long time before he got his official collar.

Speaking of official collars. Keith turned his attention to Shiro who hadn’t so much as twitched since Keith had entered the room, “Puppy,” Keith reaches out to gently tilt Shiro’s head up so his eyes meet his, “I’m revoking your collar.”

Instantly Shiro froze and Keith could see the way Lance seemed to jolt at his words out of the corner of his eye, “No!” Shiro’s hands jolt from his sides to grab his collar, “Master please don’t.”

“Hush,” the command is harsh but warm as Keith tightens his grip on Shiro’s cheeks, “You will be wearing your training collar until you’ve re-earned your regular collar. I’m doing this to remind you of something you seemed to have forgotten. Our relationship is about more than you just belonging to me it’s about having faith in me one another. If you don’t have faith in me then our relationship will start to fall apart as you lose respect for me as your master. You allowing me to collar you is a symbol of that faith so until I’m sure you trust me once more you won’t be allowed to wear it.”

Shiro slowly lowers his hands with a sigh allowing Keith to start to fiddle with the lock behind his neck, “When-when can I get it back.” The comment is so soft that Keith is certain he wouldn’t have been able to hear it if he wasn’t peering over Shiro’s shoulder to take off his house collar.

“Whenever you’ve proven that you understand the importance of trust in our relationship. That could be tomorrow. That could be 6 months from now. That’s your choice, Shiro.” Keith steps away from Shiro

Keith moves to the closet and scrounges through their toy box for Shiro’s training collar. He hovers over one of Lance’s thin daytime collars to dub as his new “training collar” but decides against it. Lance hadn’t graduated from training like Shiro had so it made no sense to drop him a level like Shiro. Besides he was already planning to punish his youngest soulmate in a different way. He eventually finds Shiro’s posture collar, way far back in the drawer due to its lack of use. Even during his initial training, Shiro hadn’t needed posture training the way Lance had but Keith had kept him in the restrictive collar because it had given him a power rush knowing that Shiro couldn’t turn away or toward him even if he tried. Now he got an even bigger rush from knowing Shiro didn’t even think about moving without explicit orders.

The collar itself is three inches thick and made of thick black leather with stainless steel loops on either side of the neck and one large ring in the back. On the front of the collar is a matching stainless steel nameplate that reads ‘Puppy’ in large font.

Keith also grabs his strap-on from the box and tosses it onto the bed before turning back to Shiro. He snaps his fingers before pointing at the floor between his feet, “Shiro come.”

Shiro stands from his position on the bed before quickly dropping back down to his knees. He crawls over quickly, his eyes pinned to the floor once more.

“Up,” the command is accompanied with another snap and Shiro obediently sits up on his knees so Keith can fasten the collar around his throat. He waits until the last buckle is safely secured in place before running a hand through Shiro’s hair, “Good boy.”

Shiro practically turns to putty in his hands at the praise leaning as much as he can into Keith’s grip with the collar holding his head straight. Keith pets him for a moment in silence. Shiro always struggles with punishments more than Lance does and needed to be reminded of how much Keith loves him. So having such a harsh punishment for tonight would likely mean he was feeling even worse. Keith made a mental note to be extra keen on aftercare once they were finished.

But for now...“Lay down on the bed puppy.”

Shiro obediently crawls over to the bed and lays down on his front his legs still planted on the floor so that Keith has an unobstructed view of his ass.

Keith hums out a toneless note of praise and runs his hand along the length of Shiro’s spine. Silently counting each of his thirty-three vertebrae almost reverently. His hand pauses when he reaches his ass before suddenly reeling back to slap him across his left cheek. Tainting his alabaster skin with a bright red handprint that screams Keith’s possession. A harsh and loud introduction to their play for tonight.

Shiro jumps and whimpers, his toes curling into the plush carpet beneath him but quickly forces himself to relax back against the bed.

“How pretty.” Keith coos at the man underneath him. Pleased to note the way Shiro seems to sag against the bed at the start of the scene. “So toned and strong.” He runs his hands down from Shiro’s ass and across his thighs squeezing the hard muscle between his fingers, “A modern Adonis if there ever was one…” he clawed his nails into Shiro’s legs dragging them roughly down over his thighs, “But I think we both know what you really are.”

Shiro whimpered and lurched back into Keith’s hand causing the younger man to smirk, “A slutty little bitch who likes to pretend he’s in charge.” Keith loops his fingers through Shiro’s collar and hauls him up so Keith can whisper in his ear, “The perfect picture of masculine grace who just wants to be fucked.” Keith bit down on Shiro’s ear causing Shiro to jerk and choke against his restriction collar, “Look.” Keith nodded toward Lance who was squirming uncomfortably from his position on the bed, “Even your bitch knows you’re a whore.” Both Shiro and Lance groan and Lance’s hand seems to instinctively slip down to his dick only to be reminded of the cage forcing him to stay flaccid.

The cage isn’t overly ornate the way most of Lance’s toys are. Keith had chosen it on purpose that way. The cock cage was never meant to be a normal play toy instead the device was purely functional for punishment. It was made out of stainless steel that wrapped around his cock in rings of unforgiving metal that barely gave his cock two inches of space and therefore no room to grow to full size. At the top, there’s a large silver ball that caps off the tube plug shoved into his cock to prevent him from even achieving a botched form of orgasm but also allowing for removal in the case of long-term play and the need to use the restroom. For all of the cruel punishment, it entailed Keith had made sure it wouldn’t cause any actual damage.

Keith wraps his arm around Shiro to trace his fingers along the planes of his chest, “Look at how strong he is Kitten.” He drags his nails up over his pecs and across his nipples, “A perfect stud for you right?” He pinches Shiro’s nipples between his fingers forcing a whimper from the larger man’s throat and a useless hump forward of his hips against the bedspread.

“Oh, do you want to show off for your bitch, Puppy? Show him that prize cock of yours? I can help with that.” Keith let go of Shiro’s collar and wrapped both arms around his waist. In one swift movement, he had Shiro up over his shoulder like he weighed nothing at all. He knew both Shiro and Lance were gaping at him and it gave him a power rush. No matter how many times Keith demonstrates his strength it still floored his soulmates every time. There was something deeply satisfying about not only being able to manipulate his pets’ bodies so easily but knowing that they always forget he could.

Keith put one knee up on the bed before dropping Shiro back on his knees both arms still firmly wrapped around his middle to keep him upright, “There we go,” he dropped one of his hands to cup Shiro’s balls and laughed as his dick twitched at the attention, “Isn’t he such a good looking stud?” He cupped his balls in his hand and rolled them between his fingers, “Such a virile thing too.” He squeezes hard enough to make Shiro whimper and try to jerk away, “What a waste on a whore like you.”

He shoves Shiro off of him and onto the bed, “Show your bitch who he belongs to Puppy. Even if you are useless we can’t have Kitten forgetting his place now can we?”

Shiro lifts himself up onto his knees to pull Lance toward him ignoring the way Lance instinctively struggles to get away from him. He lifts Lance’s legs up to pull over his shoulders forcing the smaller man to arch up onto his back.

Shiro locks eyes with Lance for a moment watching as the younger boys cheeks flush as he looks away. Lance always gets so shy when he’s wearing his cage. Shiro leans forward to lick at Lance’s balls unsurprised when it earns him a squirm and a near clock in the head by Lance’s foot.

He ignores it though tightening his grip on Lances thighs as he sucks Lances trapped cock into his mouth and pokes his tongue into the gap between the rings. His whole cock fitting easily in his mouth with the cage preventing it from getting any larger than two measly inches. He forces his tongue in past the rings to cover the entirety of his Lance’s cock forcing his dick to make space within its confines so Shiro can play with him.

“Shiro,” Lances voice is a high pitched whine, “Shiro, holy fuck don’t!”

Shiro ignores him. He knows it must be painful as he feels the organ in his mouth attempt to swell within its cage, velvety flesh bulging against the unforgiving metal. There’s a dark sense of power brewing in his stomach as he continues to play with Lances cock. Pride in the way Lances thighs grip his head uncertain if they want to push him away or tug him closer. Pride in knowing that Keith in some ways put him in charge of Lance tonight, his bitch, his little princess.

“Shiro please.” Lance has reached forward to scrabble at his shoulder demonstrating his core strength as he practically folds his body in half to reach him, “Shiro stop please.”

Shiro shoots him a glare that speaks enough about his intentions of stopping. Pinching Lance’s thighs with his fingers as the boy tries to squirm away.

“Shi-Daddy please,” Shiro groans at the change of title but doesn’t let himself relent sucking the head of Lance’s dick down his throat messily toying with the ball stopper on the sound until he feels it give slightly from his tugging and scrape out just a tiny bit from inside of Lance.

Lance’s response is to scream. Head thrown back and blue eyes welling up from the horrible pained pleasure of the movement of the sound inside his flaccid cock, “Daddy!” his voice is a wail as he drops his hands back from Shiro’s shoulder to twist into the bedsheets, “Daddy it hurts.”

Shiro pulled back with a sick pop and licked his lips. Dilated silver eyes meeting teary blue ones as Lance weakly hitches his hips back trying to escape Shiro’s tight grip holding his lower half in place. Shiro chuckles in amusement and heaves Lance’s legs further over his shoulders just to destroy any expectations that he had about getting away from Shiro without his permission.

Shiro drags his tongue over the ball of Lance’s sound coating the silver titanium in thick strands of saliva before he carefully grips the plug between his teeth. He squeezes one of Lance’s thighs harshly to keep it in place before slowly drawing the titanium plug out centimeter by centimeter

Lance whimpers but he obediently keep his hips pinned to the bed as Shiro plays with him however he wants.

“Having fun?” Keith asked and laughed as Lance shot him a pleading look. “Aren’t you grateful for the attention?”

Lance whimpered, “Can you take it off sir? Please.”

“Oh you poor little baby,” Keith smirked, “That thing’s not coming off for at least a week.”

“Sir?” Lance whimpered.

Keith slowly ran his hands down Shiro’s sides, tracing the dips of his muscles, “Did you forget this was a punishment Kitten?” He gives the other an almost menacing grin, “We work as a team Lance. A single organism. You two did something even when I told you not too. So until I think you remember how to play with the rest of us you don’t get to cum.”

Lance struggles not to writhe as Shiro pulls off his trapped cock with an obscene pop before sitting back up onto his knees, “Princess,” Lance blinks at Shiro with glossy eyes, “Can you pull your legs back behind your head for me baby boy?” 

It takes about ten seconds for the command to register before Lance is suddenly pulling his legs up in one fluid motion and tucking them behind his head one after the other like it's not a position that Keith thinks should break him in half.

It’s pretty fucking attractive though like self-inflicted bondage Lance won’t able to move much without losing position. Quick and effective when neither Shiro or Keith are in the mood for ropes. Plus it gave them a completely unobstructed view of his cock and ass.

“Someone took Master’s instructions to heart.” Shiro sounds amused as he taps the end of the red plug shoved up inside of his soulmate, “Or have you been wearing that all night?”

Lance’s high pitched whine is more than enough for self-incrimination.

Shiro chuckles and runs his finger along the edge of the toy and Lance’s abused red rim before gripping the toy and slowly started to ease it out. Grinning at the groan both his soulmates made as the toy hit the bedspread.

Keith suddenly spanked Shiro before leaning forward and whispering in Shiro’s ear, “I wanna fuck you while you fuck our eager little kitten.”

Shiro let out a groan from somewhere deep inside his chest, “Yes, yes please, I want that.”

Keith buried his hand in Shiro’s white forelock and dragging him up over Lance’s body, “Who said you could talk to me, Mutt. I’ll do whatever I want however I want, understand?” Shiro nodded and then hissed as the fingers tightened in his hair, “That’s not how dogs communicate is it?”

Shiro’s face flushed bright red, “Master, please don-”

Keith’s grinned cruelly, “What was that?” He slammed Shiro’s head down into the bed next to Lance’s head grinding his face into the scratchy cotton his restriction collar digging into his neck as his head was forced in an awkward angle, “It almost sounded like you were talking like a human again.” Keith eyed Shiro’s hands for any non-verbal signals and couldn’t help feeling smug when he found both hands completely relaxed against the bedspread. “But that couldn’t be right, could it? Huh, Shiro?”

Keith watched as Shiro’s blush spread to the tips of his ears and down his neck, “Woof!”

Keith leaned down to press a kiss between Shiro’s shoulder blades, “That’s right. Good boy. Now,” He let go of Shiro’s hair allowing Shiro to raise his head and release the tension caused by the training collar, “Mount.”

There was a visible shiver that raced up Shiro’s spine as he reached out to grip Lance’s calves. His hips humping against Lance’s ass in way that made Keith wonder if he was playing up the act or actually so deep in sub-space he hadn’t thought to use his hands. Not that Keith would have let him.

Shiro let out a grunt of frustration as his dick glanced useless over Lance’s ass, occasionally  

catching on the swollen rim of his hole but unable to actually fuck him, “Easy big guy,” Keith tapped Shiro on the waist to get the larger man to stop humping and reached between his soulmates to grip Shiro’s cock and guide it to his youngest boyfriends entrance. Unsurprised to find him drenched in precum and twitching, “Now try baby.”

Shiro immediately jumps forward into Keith’s hand and finally strikes home. The first two inches of his cock sinking into him with a squelch of lube and precum provoking a deep groan from Lance.

“Good?” The question comes from Shiro and it takes Lance a solid thirty seconds to claw through his muddy thoughts to figure out why exactly Shiro had suddenly frozen what he was doing.

“Yeah, baby.” His voice comes out lower than usually and raspy from his crying earlier, “Come on Daddy. Wanna make you feel good!”

Instantly Shiro bottomed out with a groan. Picking up a quick irregular rhythm as he fucked the brunette.

Lance motor mouth had finally made a reappearance alternating between a litany of, “Yes, Daddy, feels so good,” and “Oh fuck, I can’t, it hurts”. His eyes were closed and he had both hands firmly planted in Shiro’s hair gasping, huffing and occasionally kissing him on the mouth.

“You two look so good right now,” Keith shoved the straps of his suspender off his shoulders before working to rapidly pop the buttons of his shirt. His fingers froze over his binder before he shook his head and quickly tossed his shirt to the side and started to work on unhooking the constricting device. He felt his saliva turn thick and sour in his mouth as the binder came loose but he quickly redirected his attention to the two eager men on the bed. He wasn’t gonna let this ruin an otherwise fantastic night.

Keith reached out to grab the strap on and buckled the thick black straps over the jut of his hips forgoing taking off his pants liking the way the denim bit into the meat of skin where the heavy dildo weighed down the straps across his crotch. He snapped the last two buckles into place before tapping Shiro on the side to get him to stop once more. Provoking a very animal-like whine from the man.

“Yes, yes I know.” Keith stroked the back of Shiro’s neck like he would if the large man were an actual dog, “Need you to be still for a moment.”

Lance for his part looked relieved his legs having come uncrossed but still forced up past his shoulders in his exhaustion. His face was bright pink and he was huffing out air like he’d been running a marathon. His cock in his cage was flushed so red it almost looked purple, bulging against the confines of its cage like an eager spectator eager to join the action.

Keith let his hands glide down the planes of Shiro’s back all the way to his ass which he couldn’t help but dig his nails into turning the tan skin white from pressure.

Shiro audibly swallowed and pushed back into his touch his legs and back noticeably tensing at the sudden pain before relaxing into the sting of Keith’s touch.

“You ready for me big boy.”

Shiro didn’t respond but Keith didn’t really think he would as Keith spread his cheeks to look at the larger mans entrance wet with the lube he’d used early at Keith behest. “So good for me. Doing exactly what I told you too.”

Shiro let out a pleased sigh that Keith was ninety-nine percent certain the man didn’t know he’d actually made.

Keith easily slid his thumb into Shiro’s hole pleased that the lube hadn’t gone tacky. He fucked his thumb in and out of him just to watch the way the thick ring of muscle swallowed up his knuckles before pressing his other thumb to his entrance, “Let’s see how stretched you got yourself shall we?” He eased the other thumb in with relative ease and began to pull his hole open. He groaned at the easy give in the usually tense muscle as Shiro’s entrance unfurled for him. “Fuck baby look at that hungry hole of yours.”

Both Lance and Shiro groaned at that one and Lance draped one arm over Shiro’s neck as if to stabilize himself.

Keith paid no mind to his soulmates enraptured by the pretty pink of Shiro’s hole and the clear drops of lube that were now starting to run down his perineum. “Want me to fuck you, baby?” Keith let the head of the dildo catch on Shiro’s rim letting the bright red toy, Lance’s idea, catch some of the lube droplets before they could join their brethren, “Want me to fuck your needy hole?”

Shiro shuddered in Keith’s grasp and rocked back against the toy with a whine.

Keith raised an eyebrow, “Are you sure this is what you want?” he dug a forefinger from both hands into his hole prying him open further with a grin, “You’ve got a perfectly good bitch right there.” He punctuated his words with a shove forcing Shiro to rock back down into Lance.

“Daddy!” Lance wrapped both his arms around Shiro’s neck and tugged his head down to his, “Daddy please.”

Shiro groaned and gave a few stuttering thrusts before stopping obediently when Keith tapped him on the side.

“Fuck.” Lance whined and threw his head back, “Fuck Daddy please.” He rocked himself back on Shiro’s cock as much as he could, “Please fuck me, please, please, please.”

“See?” Keith shifts letting the dildo scrape over Shiro’s balls as it falls back between Keith’s legs, “Don’t you want to fuck him?”

Shiro whined and Keith licked his lips as he watched Shiro’s thighs visibly tense with the effort not to just fuck into his soulmate.

“Go on then. What do you need my permission for?” Keith pulled his fingers from Shiro’s hole and smirked when his hole struggled to close again after being stretched so wide.

Shiro groaned like he was in pain, “Master, please.”

“Please what? You’ve got everything you want don’t you?” Shiro shook his head and tightened his grip on Lance’s calves.

“No?” Keith suddenly plunged three fingers back into his loose entrance, “Such a slutty puppy aren’t you?”

“Woof.” Shiro bit out the word with a groan.

“Already got your cock wet but still need your hole filled like a common whore.” Keith pulled his fingers back out with a lude pop, “Don’t worry puppy I’ll take care of you.”

Keith carefully guided the dildo into Shiro’s ass grinning as Shiro practically yelled out his title in surprise. “Easy big boy, you can take it.” He hooked his hands around the larger man’s hips and watched hungrily as each inch of the plastic was easily swallowed up by Shiro’s body.

When he finally bottoms out Keith leans forward to whisper in Shiro’s ear, “That feel better puppy? Does it feel better being filled with your master’s cock.” He admired the flush that quickly spread down his neck before he slowly drew back and pushed back in, “Tell me.”

“Feels so good. I love your coc-ah” Shiro is cut off by Keith rutting up against his prostate with an accuracy that makes his head spin.

“That’s right baby. I know.”

Lance whined from his place under Shiro and the older man jolted to attention, slowly starting to fuck back into him before gradually ramping up in pace as Keith slows down.

“That’s it, Kitten.” Keith sucks a line of wet hickeys into Shiro’s back, “You take puppy’s cock so well. Look at you.” He reaches down between Shiro’s legs to where he and Lance are connected, “Letting that brute use you even when you can’t get off?” He wrapped his hand around the base of Shiro’s cock making both men whine as Shiro’s forced to take more shallow thrusts, “I bet you like that, don’t you? Knowing you just being used for your Daddy’s pleasure. Do you like that Kitten? Like being Papá’s and Daddy’s little sex toy.”

“Fuck.” Lance drew the word out as long as he could and threw his head back, “I like-“ he groaned grabbing helplessly at his purple cock still trapped in its tiny cage, “I like making you two feel good.”

“I know baby.” He let’s go of Shiro’s cock deciding he’s teased them enough for the night.

“Come on Puppy. Want you to make him scream.”

Shiro huffs out a breath through his nose and dips his head down to bite at Lance’s lips until the other boy finally gets the hint and opens up to kiss him. He presses Lance’s calves more firmly over the younger boys shoulder thrusting into him with long deep thrusts that ram persistently into the younger man’s prostate.

“Oh fuck.” There are tears in Lance’s eyes again, “Oh fuck that hurts, it hurts.” His eye scrunch closed and his mouth drops open in a moan so loud Keith could probably have heard it from his apartment across town, “Don’t stop, don’t you dare fuckin-Shit Daddy!” Lance howls as Shiro suddenly slams home and just stays there lightly rolling his hips to constantly stimulate the younger man’s prostate. “Oh fuck, I’m gonna cum! Oh fuck, oh fu-No!” Lance’s eyes pop back open as Shiro suddenly freezes in place, hands clawing down his back, “No, no, no, no…” Lance sobs as his orgasm is denied to him

“Good boy!” Keith presses kisses all over Shiro’s back, “Such a good boy doing exactly what I wanted you too.” Shiro preens under the attention as Lance sobs underneath him.

Keith begins to rock into Shiro with focus creating a ripple effect as Shiro is forced into Lance.

“Shit.” Shiro arches back into Keith’s thrusts unsuccessfully trying to divert his attention by sucking hickeys along the slope of Lance’s neck, “Keith, baby, don’t know how long I can keep this up for.”

“Hmm,” Keith scrapes his teeth over the curve of the older man's shoulder, “Interesting how you think I care about that.”

“Keith...” He groans in annoyance, “Tell me what to do.”

“Oh, you poor thing.” Keith coos mockingly, “Can’t do anything without me telling you what to do.”

“Yes.” Shiro knuckles are turning white from where he’s gripping Lance’s calves, “Master, Please.”

Keith hooks his fingers through Shiro’s collar and pulls until he can hear the distinctive sound of Shiro’s breath catching, “Go ahead puppy. Make a mess of Kitten for me.”

“Thank you. Thank you. Thank you.”

Shiro pushes back and forth between his lovers seemingly unsure which sensation he wants to lean into before suddenly groaning loudly and clamping his teeth down on Lance’s neck as his orgasm rips through him hips quivering and thrusting uncontrollably as he cums inside the younger man.

Lance yelps at the bite but recovers quickly, reaching up with shaky hands to comb through Shiro’s hair soothingly, “That’s it, baby. I’ve got you.”

Time seems to slow momentarily as the three soulmates share some sort of moment of connection none of them could even attempt to articulate before Keith is abruptly pulling out of Shiro and pushing him off Lance. “My turn.”

Keith stands up on the bed and unclips the strap-on with practiced ease. His pants and briefs quickly following as he stares hungrily down at Lance. “Think you can still satisfy me while you’re all locked up.” He lets his eyes rove over his soulmates body assessing him as if he were a piece of meat at a butcher shop, “Let’s find out shall we?”

He quickly urges Lance’s legs back down so that he’s more comfortably laid out before sitting down on across his thighs like a king mounting his throne.

He runs his fingers over Lance’s cock reverently admiring the glint of stainless steel against the flushed red of his lovers length. He presses down on the ball stopper teasingly only stopping when he can see clear precum start the leak out from around the plug.

He plays with Lance’s cock until he starts to tremble in his grip his hips making half aborted motions back into the bedspread to try and escape Keith’s grip. Before finally sitting up on his knees to position himself over his lovers caged cock.

His cunt is sopping wet, strings of precum snapping apart as Keith shoves three fingers up into his core to stretch himself out. Groaning at finally receiving some stimulation after ignoring his own arousal for so long. He lets himself rocks down on his fingers for a moment rubbing circles around his g-spot in a way that makes lightning dance behind his eyes and his breath stutter out in half choked out moans. He eventually does pull his fingers back out focusing instead on his engorged cock which throbs in retaliation at having been ignored.

He fists Lance’s flaccid length a few more times just to listen to his partner whimper before holding him upright and sinking down on his caged length in one fell swoop.

Keith groans as each steel rib of the cage grinds against his insides as he rocks down onto him. Admiring the way Lance desperately tries to rock up into him even though it’s clearly somewhat painful. “You’re such a sweetheart.” Keith purrs down at him, reaching down to caress his cheek before leaning forward to kiss him. His hips never stop moving as he licks inside the younger man’s mouth teasingly nipping and pulling at his bottom lip to keep his attention.

As Keith suspected though Lance’s cock can’t reach his g-spot. The rounded tip of the stopper just a half inch from its desired destination.

Lance seemed to realize that as well as he reached down to rub at his soulmates cock and desperately canting his hips up into him as if that will somehow magically fix the probably.

Keith eventually pulls back admiring the dazed look in Lance’s eyes as a strand of salvia snaps between their swollen mouths. “This isn’t working.”

Lance swallows hard his Adam’s apple bobbing in his throat and his cheek flush in embarrassment, “I’m sorry Papá.” And he can see the way Lance starts to spiral into sub drop so Keith hushed him with kisses along his jawline.

“There more than one way to make me cum.” He rocks back up of Lance, letting his useless caged cock fall back between his legs and shifts so he’s hovering over Lance’s face, “You can still eat me out can’t you Kitten?”

Lance eagerly nods and open up his mouth wide letting his tongue hang out of his mouth in open invitation.

Keith shifts so he’s got both hands firmly wrapped around his head and lowers himself directly on top of his mouth groaning as Lance immediately zeros in on his cock. Taking the engorged clit between his lips and sucking until he’s vacuum tight against his cunt. His tongue playing with the tip of his dick like it’ll kill him if he doesn’t.

Keith moans head knocking back to squint up at the ceiling as he rocks against Lance’s face. His fingers twisting into chestnut hair to pull him incrementally closer, “Fuck yeah. That’s so much better.”

He rocks against him relentlessly. Soaking him in the wet evidence of his pleasure. “Come on baby,” he grabs one of Lance’s hands from where they’ve obediently been resting against the bed, “Want to drench you.”

Lance seems to get the message forcing his hand up under Keith to get at his drooling cunt. Long fingers achieving what his cock couldn’t as they effortlessly locate his g-spot.

“Fucking finally!” Keith nearly howls as he shove himself down on his fingers relishing the squish of his coffee fingers as they ran against moist aroused flesh.

Keith reaches orgasm with a scream. His thighs clamping unrelentingly around Lance’s head as his pussy spasms and gushes out clear slick fluid.

“That’s it, baby! That’s it. That’s it. That’s it.” His voice is a broken record as his cunt spasms uncontrollably nearly drowning Lance in spurt after spurt of cum.

Keith lets Lance lick and massage him through his orgasm only stopping when the pulsing in his pelvis starts to hurt.

He sits up and groans at the image Lance makes. Face utterly drenched with his cum even clinging to his eyelashes as he looks up at him eyes fully dilated and head so deep in subspace. Keith is pretty sure he’s not even on the same plane of existence. He can feel his gut twist with arousal and debates just rutting back down against him and going again but the idea is quickly tossed when his cunt throbs painfully.

Another time.

He raises back up onto his legs with all the grace of a newborn colt and reaches out to Shiro.

“Shiro honey.” Shiro himself is doing a remarkable impression of a starfish. Face down in the bedspread and arms spread wide. He groans as Keith addresses him, “Shiro can you hold Lance while I go get a washcloth. I don’t think he’s going to understand why I’m moving.”

Shiro props himself up on one arm and reaches for Lance with the other effortlessly dragging the surprised man against his side.

“You need anything?” Keith jumps down off the bed and leans forward to press a kiss to Shiro’s temple.

“You in bed, sleep.”

Keith chuckles, “Let's start with some juice and protein bar and then we can see about those things after.”

Keith makes to step away from the two of them but is stopped by Lance suddenly reaching out to grab him, “Don’t go.”Keith’s heart nearly breaks as wide blue eyes stare up at him in terror.

“I’ll be right back sweetheart. I just need to clean you two up first. Okay.”

Lance stares up at him for a long moment before slowly withdrawing his hand to curl up around Shiro.

“Promise you’ll come back.”

“Promise.”

 

XxXxX

 

Keith wakes up to the soft sound of the television. He groans and rolls over onto his back to stare up at the ceiling.

“Morning sleepy head.”

Keith turns toward the voice to see Lance. Sitting crisscrossed on the bed with a bowl of cereal resting in his lap. He’s not looking at him. His eyes glued to the tv screen.

“Where’s Shiro?” Keith sits up slowly rubbing the back of his neck at the uncomfortable sting of sleeping wrong.

“He left for work nearly three hours ago.” He brings a spoonful of what Keith is pretty sure are lucky charms to his mouth and eyes him from the side without moving his head, “You were pretty dead to the world then.”

“Hmm.” He squints at the television. Unsurprised to see it tuned in to the news, “How are you feeling.”

Lance rolls his eyes, “Unrelentingly horny.”

Keith chuckles, “I’d imagine.” The tv is showing some sort of interview with a man on the street about the most recent film. “Other than that. Your legs don’t hurt do they.”

Lance snorts, “I could hold that position for nine hours straight. I’m fine.”

Keith shrugs and reaches over to the bedside table for the pack of cigarettes he’d left at Shiro’s nearly three weeks ago.

“Breaking News! A house in Shortcliffe street burned to the ground last night.”

Both Lance and Keith tensed where they sat turning to the TV with rapt attention.

“The fire was believed to be started intentionally. The reason as to why is still up in the air. We will keep you posted as the story develops.”

Both Keith and Lance let out an audible sigh, “What are the chances they’ll link it back to Marmora?”

Keith shrugged and lit his cigarette, “Pretty minuscule. We burned any evidence to ash. The likelihood of them finding my mark isn’t likely.”

Lance frowned, “Guess that means no one knows Marmora’s back then.”

Keith took a long drag and blew the smoke up into the air above their heads, “Guess that means I’ll have to make it more obvious for them.”

He stands from the bed and rolls his shoulders, “Come on babe. We’ve got a lot of work to do.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this story and look forward to the next one. Thanks again for being so patient with me while I try and get my writing out there for you guys. I promise this story isn't going anywhere soon it's basically become my child and I'm determined to see it to the end. On another note I have not watched Season 8 of Voltron yet so if anything in my story was inaccurate to the story please bear with me until I finish watching the show. If anyone has any suggestions of how to be more accurate to the issues I discuss in the story please feel free to drop a comment. I'm always open to constructive criticism. Also if you have any theories or ideas for later in the story please drop a comment I love reading what you guys have to say and have already made some plans for certain things that readers suggest. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and please drop a comment if you can. You have no idea how happy it makes me!


End file.
